Naughty Neighbour
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, suite d'OS plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin, comme tous les ans :D. Résumé : du déménagement qui déménage. OS VIII: Drive (me crazy :D)
1. Hajimemashite

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre...****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot ! Je vous réponds après avoir posté !**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une fic pour vous plus ou moins de Saint-Val (vu que c'est la semaine mais pas le bon jour)

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain, ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysanéa, Antocyane et Fredka ainsi que Lady Gangnam Style **

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**Prologue : Hajimemashite**

**T**

**Banlieue Parisienne, 152 bis, avenue Janson de Sailly, 2h du matin**

**T  
**

Heero Yuy était épuisé et ne demandait qu'à dormir après une journée trop longue pour n'avoir duré que…

Ah oui. Il avait fait le tour du cadran sans dormir.

Apparemment il avait un nouveau voisin extrêmement bruyant et il allait l'encastrer dans le mur trop fin.

Armé de son t-shirt retroussé aux manches qui lui donnait des faux-airs de Mark Landers, d'un boxer qu'aurait renié ce même Mark, et de tongs infâmes sur ses pieds somme toute acceptables d'après ses conquêtes, il descendit d'un étage pour aller diplomatiquement dire à l'énergumène du 3è étage de fermer sa gueule à pas d'heure.

Il frappa.

Un jeune homme aux yeux sombres ouvrit la porte, armé de baskets usées, d'un jeans qui l'était un peu moins, d'un t-shirt NoLife noir et d'une longue natte par dessus l'épaule.

Il avait calé sous son bras gauche un énorme carton et tenait la poignée de porte de sa main droite.

Il devait prendre son grand sourire contrit pour une arme de destruction massive.

**T**

- Bonjour, je suis désolé je fais du bruit...

- Il est 2 heures du mat'.

T

Il cligna des paupières.

**T**

- J'aurais préféré finir avant mais malheureusement je suis tout seul et le canap' est lourd.

- Le canapé pouvait attendre une heure décente.

**T**

Il cligna deux fois des paupières.

**T**

- Sauf si je dors dessus.

- Il est 2 heures du mat'.

**T**

Il cligna trois fois des paupières.

Son sourire se figea.

**T**

- Oh si tard ? Mes dessous de bras m'indiquent 4 heures, mon slip m'indique 5. Qui dois-je croire ?

- C'est pas un canapé que vous déplacez c'est un RER B à l'arrêt.

- Lapalissade.

- Certes. Mais vous m'avez compris.

**T**

Son regard devint fixe.

**T**

- Ecoutez, je ne fais pas la nouba, là, je suis en plein déménagement alors à moins de me donner un coup de main...

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

- Vous voulez m'aider ?

- Non.

- Alors allez vous faire foutre.

**T**

La porte claqua.

Ainsi se rencontrèrent Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.

**T**

**Hajimemashite... dans ta face !**

**T**

**T**

**OWARI Prologue**

**Ready pour l'OS I ?**

* * *

Bon, compte à rebours OS Saint-Valentin comme tous les ans !

Là, ça m'est tombé dessus sous la forme de plusieurs OS, format tranche de vie. Des scénettes indépendantes mais qui peuvent former une histoire.

Il n'y a pas que Heero et Duo qui soient concernés :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A bientôt,

Petite Mithy *banané chinoise !*


	2. Ainsi Parla

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot sur le prologue. Je vous réponds dès que je poste (pour la suite faudra voir si j'ai le temps de poster comme je le voudrais)**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une fic pour vous plus ou moins de Saint-Val (vu que c'est la semaine mais pas le bon jour)

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain, ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysanéa, Antocyane et Fredka ainsi que Lady Gangnam Style **

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS I : Ainsi parla…**

**T**

**Banlieue Parisienne, 152 bis, avenue Janson de Sailly, le surlendemain, 1h30**

**T**

Duo Maxwell avait enfin fini d'emménager.

Enfin, à peu près.

T2, 30 mètres carrés de parquet qui grince, de pièces mal agencées avec des toilettes presque plus spacieuses qu'une salle de bains ridiculement petite, un couloir inutilement long, une chambre minuscule qu'on dirait le cagibi de Princesse Sarah avec sa meurtrière déguisée en fenêtre et la place pour une armoire, un bureau et à l'extrême rigueur, un lit de célibataire dépressif (une place)

Mais le salon (qui du coup serait sa chambre, vive le clic-clac deux places) et la cuisine étaient parfaits (la taille d'une chambre, avec une super fenêtre que quand y avait du soleil çà illuminait et c'était juste incroyable. Mais à moins d'être bourré, on ne dormait pas dans sa cuisine)

On n'était pas à une incohérence près.

Il était sur le qui-vive.

Ce joli petit immeuble avait des murs en mousse : on entendait tout en faisant trois fois rien.

Mais alors quand on y mettait du sien…

Vraisemblablement pour se venger de la veille, son cher voisin avait :

_**Flashback**_

- passé l'aspirateur à 3 heures du matin.

**T**

- Ça va pas, non ?

- « J'ai mis un mot sur l'ascenseur »

**T**

- Puis lancé une machine, pour le plaisir : il devait être 4 heures.

**T**

- Fumier ! Y a des heures pour faire çà !

- En rade de vêtements à moins de me proposer les vôtres.

- Trop grand pour ce que vous mettrez dedans. Pas besoin d'un jogging quand un gant de toilettes peut faire l'affaire.

- On voit que vous avez l'habitude, Maxwell.

- Ha Ha ha

- llez vous faire foutre.

**T**

- avant de faire péter le blender pour se préparer un truc au fruits - ça puait l'orange et la carotte...

**T**

- *tape vicieusement sur le radiateur avec la batte de baseball de son Papy Howard offerte au cas où* Putain, vous pouvez pas boire un Caraïbana Pur Premium comme tout le monde ?

- *augmente la vitesse du blender*

- Je vais lui fracasser le crâne.

**T**

- pour aller faire son footing avec un chien qui s'appelait…

**T**

- On va se promener Sil' ? On va se promener, hein ? Oui mon chien on va se promener.

- OUAF OUAF OUAF !

- Allez viens, Silence.

**T**

Puis il était revenu avec ce monstre à pattes surexcité, ce molosse, ce bolide, cette force de la nature auquel il disait chut avec le sourire.

**T**

- Chut, Chuuuuuuuut tu vas réveiller les voisins.

- OUAF OUAF !

**T**

Puis il avait claqué la porte, avant d'éventuellement partir travailler, ou se pendre, il n'en savait rien mais BON DÉBARRAS : apparemment il avait des horaires abominables.

Surtout quand on était de repos.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Il l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et Yuy se barrait apparemment à 6h00 du mat'.

C'était horrible. Horrible.

2 nuits qu'il était là et c'était comme çà. Qu'est-ce que ce serait après ?

Duo Maxwell avait fini son rangement sur les rotules et avait été tenu sur des charbons ardents.

Journée longue, nuit courte.

Il était 1h30 du matin.

Mais quand on avait fini de pester...

Quand on avait fini de s'occuper...

Quand on avait terminé le beaucoup, le somme toute peu qu'on avait à ranger…

Il ne restait rien.

Pas de télé pour se changer les idées. Pas encore récupéré.

Son clic-clac faisait face au mur blanc.

Demain Duo reprendrait le boulot, reprendrait ses marques.

Reprendrait sa vie en main.

En attendant…

Il faisait les cent pas en jogging – t-shirt avec des gros chaussons pattes de grenouille.

La rage réchauffait les joues : pas les pieds.

**T**

- Bref mon nouveau voisin est un connard.

_- Tu as fait ton déménagement à une heure indécente..._

**T**

Il ouvrit les placards de la cuisine : cette dèche ultime.

Il allait vraiment falloir faire les courses. De la sauce tomate c'était cool. Un paquet de chips c'était bien.

Un sachet vide, un peu moins. C'était comme remettre la carcasse d'un paquet de gâteau dans un placard.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait engueuler personne.

Il referma le placard en ayant la sensation d'oublier un truc.

Bah, ça lui reviendrait.

Placards du bas super rempli.

A croire que ça se mangeait le Spontex.

**T**

- J'ai mis un mot sur l'ascenseur !

_- Et c'est très bien, tu as fait preuve de correction. Seulement il y a des gens qui travaillent,_ _des bébés qui essaient de dormir, des petits vieux avec la petite santé qui va avec, avec une patience infinitésimale... _

- M'en fous, z'ont qu'à aller en maison de retraite.

_- Avec quel argent ?_

**T**

Il ouvrit le frigo.

La bière c'est plein de glucides complexes mais ça remplacerait jamais les frites.

Et les chips appelaient la bière alors que les frites appelaient le steak bien gras.

MIAM.

Il prit une mousse et la décapsula sur un coin du plan de travail.

Ça faisait du bruit quand même.

Sourire vicieux.

**T**

- …

_- Bref, tout çà peut rendre la faune ambiante assez inamicale pour ne pas dire hostile._

- … J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, merde ! J'allais pas mettre un nœud pap' autour de mon cul non plus !

_- Parfois ça ne suffit pas, tu sais. Et puis à moins que ton postérieur ne soit un isolant naturel- hmm, quoique…_

- Oh, la ferme !

- _Tu conviendras qu'il ne présente ici aucun intérêt. _

**T**

Il but une gorgée et tout sourire, se dirigea vers le placard.

Et il se rappela ce qu'il avait oublié.

De dépit il prit le paquet vide et le jeta à la poubelle.

Pleine. L'allait falloir la sortir.

La sauce tomate n'était pas périmée donc il allait pouvoir se faire un festin de sauce bolognaise « avec de vrais morceaux de viande »

**T**

- J'aurais pas emménagé à l'arrache si mon ex m'avait pas viré.

_- Lui aussi t'a dit qu'il était désolé et ça n'a rien changé. Tu vois, j'ai raison._

- C'est petit.

_- C'est surtout vrai. De toute façon j'ai jamais aimé ce connard._

**T**

Il retourna au salon dans une succession de grincements vicieux.

**T**

- Quat' !

_- Quoi, tu l'apprends ? _

- J'aurais fini mon déménagement à une heure normale s'il y avait eu des gens pour m'aider.

_- Je suis à New York, Duo._

**T**

Un soupir.

**T**

- Je ne parle pas de toi...

_- Wu Fei négocie à Shanghai._

- Je ne parle pas de lui... Mes potes du boulot avaient tous une excuse.

_- Une raison, peut-être._

**T**

Une longue gorgée qui faisait du bien.

**T**

- Non. Une excuse. Quand faut m'aider y a personne mais quand faut boire on est toujours dispo. Je ferais une crémaillère que pour toi, moi et Wu. Les autres iront se faire foutre.

_- T'as surtout pas l'argent pour inviter la terre entière. Je suis pas persuadé que t'ai aidé tous tes collègues à déménager._

- Hmph. Mais j'ai pas été boire sur leur dos.

_- Pas pour cette occasion, quoi, hein, mon ami ?_

**T**

Raberba Winner Quatrième du Nom. Quatre. Ce connard sans cœur.

Ce type génial qui lui faisait du bien en lui mettant le nez dans son caca.

En ne le ménageant pas sans méchanceté.

Un détergeant sans soude caustique mais diablement efficace.

Sans soude mais acide, oui.

Caustique, aussi.

**T**

- Même.

_- T'es pas parfait, Duo, sois indulgent avec le commun des mortels._

- T'es pas parfait non plus.

_- Oui mais moi je le sais._

**T**

Un sourire.

Non, deux.

**T**

- T'es relou quand tu t'y mets toi.

_- C'est celui qui dit qui est Mr Isolant Naturel._

- Hmph.

_- Héhé._

**T**

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et…

**T**

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAH AHA !

**T**

Eclata d'un rire franc.

**T**

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BORDEL ?

**T**

Putain ça faisait longtemps.

**T**

_- C'était ton voisin, çà ?_

- OUI. SI LE BAKA EUH L'IMBECILE A L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL DAIGNAIT DESACTIVER LE HAUT PARLEUR JE GUEULERAIS MOINS.

**T**

Ça gueule plus fort que le haut parleur…

Mais quel putois ce mec.

**T**

- OH, DU CON ? J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN SI ICI Y A UNE ISOLATION EN PAPIER, OK ?

- PUTAIN Y A PAS UN SATELLITE QUI EST TOMBE AVEC LES ULTRASONS ?

- EN TOUS CAS VOTRE CERVEAU IL RISQUE PAS DE TOMBER, CONNARD ! COMMENT CA JE GUEULE TOUT LE TEMPS ? EST-CE QUE JE GUEULE QUAND VOUS CHANTEZ MAMAN LES PETITS BATEAUX QUAND VOUS TIREZ LA CHASSE ?

- ... ET LA VOUS FAITES QUOI ?

- ... JE CONSTATE !

- CONSTATEZ PAR ECRIT, BORDEL DE MERDE !

- AU LIEU DE MIXER VOS CAROTTES, METTEZ-LES VOUS AU CUL, ÇA VOUS RENDRA AIMABLE.

- OUAIS C'EST ÇÀ, JE VAIS PLUTÔT ME BRANLER, PARAIT QUE ÇA REND SOURD ! D'AILLEURS ON VA ORGANISER UNE BRANLETTE PARTY AVEC LES AUTRES VOISINS, LES NORMAUX, Y A PAS QUE MOI QUI AIT LES OREILLES EN FUSION !

_- Euh…_

- QUOI ?

_- Pardon ?_

- ... Oui Quat' ?

_- ... Je ne crie pas et vous m'entendez tous les deux… pourquoi hurlez-vous ? Si vous jouez à qui est le plus bête des deux vous êtes ex-æquo._

**T**

Ainsi parla ZaRaberba

**T**

- …

- … Tiens, une porte qui claque. Encore.

_- Duo…_

**T**

Un soupir alors qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé.

**T**

- Quand est-ce que tu te ramènes, Quat' ? J'ai besoin de soutien, là…

_- Je débarque dans une semaine, mon ami._

**T**

Demain Duo reprendrait le boulot, reprendrait ses marques.

Reprendrait sa vie en main.

Mais çà c'était demain.

Aujourd'hui, dans cette même main, il avait une batte de base-ball.

Heureusement - ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue duquel on se place...

sur ce canapé même pas déplié, devant un mur toujours aussi vierge...

il s'était endormi, les pattes de grenouille aux pieds, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS I**

Prêts pour l'OS II ?

* * *

Prochain OS quand vous aurez lu !

Bon, compte à rebours OS Saint-Valentin comme tous les ans !

Là, ça m'est tombé dessus sous la forme de plusieurs OS, format tranche de vie. Des scénettes indépendantes mais qui peuvent former une histoire.

Il n'y a pas que Heero et Duo qui soient concernés :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *gnéhéhé !*


	3. Quand Batty rencontre Poly

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot sur le prologue. Je vous réponds dès que je poste (pour la suite faudra voir si j'ai le temps de poster comme je le voudrais)**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une fic pour vous plus ou moins de Saint-Val (vu que c'est la semaine mais pas le bon jour)

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain, ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysanéa, Antocyane et Fredka ainsi que Lady Gangnam Style **

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS II : Quand Batty rencontre Poly (Batte-man vs Polyphème)**

**T**

**Banlieue Parisienne, 152 bis, avenue Janson de Sailly, une semaine plus tard, à une certaine heure**

**T**

Epuisé. Totalement épuisé. Ravagé, lessivé, rincé, essoré.

Son corps était lourd, chaque centimètre carré était douloureux, même ses orteils pleuraient.

Un aéroport sous la neige, un retour repoussé.

Une attente interminable, des couloirs, des guichets.

Du transit de transit, du « désolé » de temps en temps, un doigt d'honneur verbal, souvent.

De parcours rallongé en escales interminables, 2 avions sans réaction, arrivée à Rikiki Island, (aéroport-de-nulle-part-mais qui n'avait pas de neige), **T**rès **G**ros **V**ent en avarie matériel qui met 12 heures pour effectuer un trajet qui n'en demande que 2, un total tour de cadran.

Un trajet direct ? Oui, bien sûr, mais pas disponible avant 2 jours.

Et le gros client n'attendrait pas 2 jours.

Il serait lessivé mais il serait présent, avait-il alors décidé. Et gros client serait prêt à signer, bordel de merde.

Et depuis peu il était arrivé.

**T**

- Hmph…

**T**

Allongé sur le dos, enfoncé dans un canapé qu'il avait eu la flemme d'ouvrir.

Ses paupières étaient soudées, sa bouche ouverte, ses jambes écartées.

Son pardessus noir pour seule couverture, il ronflait si fort que les murs s'en souviendraient.

Il dormait comme un porc, bercé par ces…

**T**

**_Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
_****T**

- Ohhh….

**T**

Par ces…

**T**

**_Tzamina mina Zangalewa  
Anawa ah ah _**

**T**

Sa tête roula sur la gauche, pas la force de se retourner.

**T**

**- **Hmph…

**T**

Par ces euh..…

**T**

**_Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
_****T**

Euh..…

**T**

Sa tête roula sur la droite, pas la capacité de se boucher les oreilles.

**T**

- PutaiIIIIIIN

**T**

**_Tzamina mina Zangalewa_****_  
Anawa ah ah _**

**T**

Trop éreinté pour penser aux boules Quiès.

Trop désorienté pour réaliser.

Trop parti pour être censé.

Et quand on venait d'arriver…

**T**

- Je vais le buter.

**T**

Raberba se leva d'un bond et armé de son poing vengeur et de la batte de baseball que Duo gardait à proximité, il se rendit chez l'emmerdeur professionnel.

Il était dans le couloir quand il se rendit compte - plus qu'il ne se rappela - qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que la batte dans ses mains n'avait rien à y faire.

Un peu de lucidité dans ce monde de brutes.

**T**

**_Cause this is Africaaaaaa_**

**T**

Ok, partie en fumée avec le ramdam.

Lui et le sinistre imbécile allaient avoir une bonne discussion entre hommes de bonne volonté, ce qu'il vraisemblablement n'arrivait pas à faire avec Duo.

Duo lui avait dit qu'il avait un voisin parfait qui ne supportait pas que l'on fasse le moindre bruit pendant un déménagement.

Raberba comprenait que ce soit pénible et pour Duo, et pour le voisin, ce n'était pas évident.

Au téléphone il avait même joué les conciliateurs, les hommes raisonnables un tantinet condescendants, pour bien leur faire comprendre leur bêtise et leur permettre d'y réfléchir.

Bon, un coup de pied dans leurs roubignolles virtuelles communément appelées ego surdimensionné.

La bonne conscience du mec extérieur qui ne vit pas la situation au quotidien.

Mais là ? En pleine nuit ? Alors qu'il rentrait d'un congrès de merde à New York ? Dans des conditions désastreuses ?

**T**

- Non mais le connard supporte pas les déménagements mais il fout la musique à fond pour se venger ? Mais c'est quoi ce mec, je vais aller lui coller un aller-retour dans la gueule ça va être vite réglé. Quitte à ce qu'il fasse chier, on va lui donner une raison existentielle.

**T**

Raberba ne supportait pas le manque de sommeil et ça le rendait particulièrement irritable.

Pourtant ce fut relativement calmement qu'il frappa.

Certes, au lieu de sonner.

Certes, avec son poing.

Mais bon, mieux valait se défouler sur le soutien-judas que sur la tronche du locataire.

Au moment où il était prêt à s'endormir contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Ah merde, il avait vraiment fermé les yeux ? Il s'entendait ronfler.

**T**

**Django, eh, eh**

**Django, eh, eh**

**T**

- Putain y a pas idée de faire un boucan pareil.

- Bonjour.

**T**

Les mots venaient du haut mais ses yeux étaient en bas, menaçant de se recoller.

Des pieds mouillés, comme le reste du corps.

Des jambes, des cuisses nues, nerveuses.

Un pagne.

Un six-pack sans bière, des bras musclés, des clavicules sexy.

Un after-shave épicé.

Un rictus gourmand.

Un nez droit, un œil, des cheveux roux.

Polyphème avait fait Belle Toute Nue ?

**T**

- Oui. Bonjour.

- Sacrée batte, man.

- Mettre le bruit de la savane à 3h du mat' c'est juste dégueulasse et suicidaire.

**T**

Trop roux pour être un dieu grec.

Et puis c'était pas un pagne, c'était une serviette.

L'exotisme d'un plat surgelé.

Tant qu'il ne contenait pas de cheval.

**T**

- Il est 13h.

**T**

En décollant son œil et en regardant par l'ouverture laissée par son vis-à-vis, il observa qu'effectivement, il y avait bien trop de luminosité pour qu'il soit vraiment 3 heures.

Détails, détails. Il fallait avoir de bonnes raisons pour bien ouvrir les yeux.

**T**

- Ah ? Décalage horaire de m…

- Je m'y connais en gros chat sauvage. Elle est bizarre votre savane. Si vous y allez sur du Waka vous finirez en steak tartare chez les lionnes. Si je puis me permettre.

**T**

Oh lala, monsieur faisait de l'esprit.

Raberba allait prendre sa voix all business.

**T**

- Le tapage nocturne n'existe pas et je suis avocat, je le sais. Si je puis me permettre.

- ?

- On ne doit pas gêner son voisinage quelle que soit l'heure. De jour comme de nuit.

**T**

Raberba fit claquer la tête de la batte sur sa paume, se félicitant de ne pas avoir explosé ses doigts en dérapant. Un accident était si vite arrivé.

Le voisin ne sembla pas impressionné pour autant, il haussa un sourcil très haut.

**T**

- Vous êtes mon voisin, vous ? Parce que je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Je…

**T**

Raberba cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

**T**

- Non, hein ? Vous n'avez aucune existence légale ici alors je peux vous gonfler si je veux, non ? Vous venez bien me gonfler, vous ?

**T**

Oula.

Non.

Ça n'allait pas le faire.

**T**

- …

- A moins que vous soyez nouveau… c'est que je débarque d'Afrique, moi. Je ne croyais pas trouver un lion psychopathe en rentrant de mission. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis vétérinaire. Les fauves, je les maîtrise.

**T**

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Essayer d'être raisonnable.

Se pincer l'arrête du nez, se concentrer.

Se recentrer.

**T**

- … écoutez, Monsieur…

**T**

Dents blanches.

Et une main tendue, l'autre retenant la serviette.

**T**

- Barton. Trowa Barton.

- Pardon ?

- Taylor René Henry Barton Favre de La Valbonne III.

**T**

?

ça devenait difficile, même pour Raberba.

Il n'avait retenu que…

**T**

- … Trois ?

- Enchanté, vous êtes ?

- Fatigué.

**T**

Ils se serrèrent la main.

…

Raberba était poli et c'était un automatisme, on avait des bonnes manières ou pas.

Et surtout, Raberba était gaucher, le manche était bien tenu, au cas où.

La poigne était bien ferme.

**T**

- Eh bien, _Fatigué_, je vais éventuellement baisser ma musique parce que la vue est décidément bien sympathique.

**T**

Raberba lâcha la main tendu et fit claquer l'objet dans sa paume d'un coup sec.

Les yeux rivés à son vis-à-vis.

Après la méthode radi-calme, la méthode radi-couilles.

On les montre comme on montrerait ses dents.

Des animaux qui après s'être jaugés, reniflés, sont près à attaquer.

**T**

- De toutes les matières *paf*, c'est la batte qu'il préfère.

**T**

Barton pencha la tête sur le côté, la mèche bien en place.

**T**

- Se faire avoiner parce que le son est peut-être un peu fort par un type apparemment pas d'ici qui plus est jet-lagué et pas forcément objectif, c'est pas très motivant, vous le reconnaîtrez.

- Je vais vous motiver le portrait ça va être radical.

- C'est une menace ?

- Vous vous sentez menacé, Tarzan ?

**T**

Après la méthode légale, la méthode fatale.

Il le regarda de haut en bas et plissa les paupières.

L'œil était Belladone.

Vert. Létal.

Saisissant.

**T**

- Hmm… menacé n'est pas le terme qui me viendrait à l'idée là, tout de suite.

- …

- Quand vous cesserez de tanguer de fatigue, on en reparlera.

**T**

Ne pas mettre dans la merde Duo plus qu'il ne l'est.

Ne pas mettre dans la merde Duo plus qu'il ne l'est.

Ne pas mettre dans la merde Duo plus qu'il ne l'est.

**T**

- Je crois pas, non. Si je dois remonter ici, je fais un home-run avec votre cul et vous allez pas aimer.

**T**

Mettre Duo dans la merde….

Mettre Duo dans la merde…

Mettre Duo dans la merde…

Clignement de paupière surpris.

**T**

- … Parce que vous êtes mon voisin du dessous ? Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ?

**T**

Hein ?

…

…

…

Mais ils s'étaient déjà vus, non ?

Un connard suprême amnésique ! Il en avait de la chance le Duo, il avait une belle blonde pour voisine.

…

…

…

Raberba était avocat, il devait analyser les informations dont il disposait et voir ce qu'il pouvait en tirer.

Et d'après les éléments dont son cerveau sur la réserve possédait…

Mais oui ! Mais oui ! En fait il était en train de rêver !

Ah c'était çà !

En plein jet-lag, totalement arraché, il avait aggloméré tout ce que lui avait dit Duo et tout s'était mélangé.

C'était donc çà !

**T**

- Hein ?

- Ma parole, il sait compter.

**T**

Parce que se pointer chez un type avec une batte de baseball parce qu'il écoute du Shakira..

Ce même voisin qui était descendu voir un châtains aux longs cheveux qui confondait un blond aux cheveux courts…

Un type avec un nom à rallonge pire que le sien (ce qui existait peu)

Ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve !

Un rêve qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, cependant.

Alors, puisque c'était un rêve, soit il lui refaisait le portrait avec sa batte…

Mais même l'adrénaline avait fait grève.

C'était le frapper de frustration ou partir dignement. Il n'aurait pas l'énergie de faire les deux.

On pouvait être pragmatique dans ses rêves, si, si.

Pragmatique et dépité. Et puis les insultes non racistes et non discriminantes étaient légales, elles, contrairement à un passage à tabac.

**T**

- Oh, allez vous faire foutre !

**T**

Il tourna les talons, un long sifflement dans les oreilles.

**T**

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Batte-man !

**T**

Raberba claqua la porte de toutes ses forces.

**T**

- Plus fort ! On n'a pas entendu sur la lune. La vue doit être sympa aussi de là-haut !

**T**

Le ton était amusé.

Un chien aboya sur le palier.

Une porte s'ouvrit avant de claquer vicieusement.

Un chien aboya plus fort alors qu'il était à l'intérieur.

C'était le pompon.

Il donna un vicieux coup de batte de baseball dans le radiateur.

**T**

- MA SYMPATHIE DANS TON FION !

**T**

Vue sympathique ? Mon cul !

Ou peut-être, oui… ?

En regagnant l'appartement de Duo, ses pieds râpant sur le sol parqueté, Raberba se rappela de deux choses :

- Il avait gardé ses chaussettes

- Il dormait nu

**T**

Un avocat exhib' ça faisait mauvais genre.

S'il s'en rappelait il serait mortifié.

Pour le moment le brouhaha avait cessé et il s'endormit sans cérémonie au rythme de ses ronflements… et des aboiements d'un chien qui n'aurait pas tant hurlé s'il n'avait pas frappé le tuyau.

Vraiment bizarre ce rêve.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS II**

**Prêts pour l'OS III ?**

* * *

Prochain OS : ? Bonne question !

Bonne saint-valentintin :D

Là, ça m'est tombé dessus sous la forme de plusieurs OS, format tranche de vie. Des scénettes indépendantes mais qui peuvent former une histoire.

Et comme je vous l'ai dit : il n'y a pas que Heero et Duo qui soient concernés :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *gnéhéhé !*

Disclaimers :Waka Waka

**Auteur:** Shakira, John Hill  
**Producteur :** Shakira, John Hill  
**Label :** Epic Records  
Sony Music Entertainment

Et le célèbre refrain (qui chante autre chose que tsa mina mina :D) est issu d'une chanson populaire camerounaise « Zangaléwa » de Golden Sounds (1986)


	4. Un chasseur sachant chasser son sushi

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot sur le prologue. Je vous réponds dès que je poste (pour la suite faudra voir si j'ai le temps de poster comme je le voudrais)**

**Fic pour qui ? : **Une fic pour vous plus ou moins de Saint-Val (vu que c'est la semaine mais pas le bon jour)

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain, celle-ci est pour toi !, ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysanéa, Antocyane et Fredka ainsi que Lady Gangnam Style **

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS III : Un chasseur sachant chasser son sushi**

**T**

**Banlieue Parisienne, 152 bis, avenue Janson de Sailly, même jour, 20 minutes plus tard**

**T**

Une salle de bain qui invitait au voyage : du blanc, du bleu, du transparent, un tube de lumière rivée au grand miroir.

Une salle d'eau spacieuse avec carrelage aux murs, un cabinet de douche, une baignoire et surtout, 2 lavabos indépendants.

Derrière celui de gauche, un homme torse nu se rasait avec une lame de barbier.

Sous la douche, un autre se délassait après une journée harassante malgré un petit début d'après-midi, car commencée tôt.

Un robinet à présent fermé, une cabine ouverte.

Une main bronzée qui tâtonne une barre, à la recherche d'une serviette occupée par un quart de barbu. En vain.

**T**

- T'aurais pu en remettre une, quand même.

**T**

La voix appartenait à Heero Yuy, un brun aux yeux d'un bleu mystico-magnétique – gris-bleu, bleu-gris personne n'était d'accord.

Par contre beaucoup s'accordaient à dire que ce bleu aimantait les regards, rendant les victimes prisonnières un peu trop consentantes et rageantes de l'être.

Le combo lobotomie-atomisation n'était pas forcément une expérience mystique sympathique, le masochisme affectif ayant ses limites.

**T**

- C'est ta façon à toi de me dire que je t'ai manqué, 'Ro ?

**T**

Une lame posée sur un petit support.

Un brun derrière un roux.

Un jeu dangereux.

Une main qui attrape la serviette aux reins.

Une main qui est retenue à la source.

**T**

- Hn. Pas moi, visiblement. Sil et toi m'avez ignorés quand je suis rentré.

- C'est pas vrai, il t'a fait la fête.

- Une fête du pauvre, on aurait dit que je lui avais ramené une basket au lieu de ses croquettes. L'attraction c'était toi, ça faisait un bail qu'il ne t'avait pas vu.

**T**

La belladone et le bleu mystique s'attrapent sur la glace.

Deux rictus qui se jaugent, puis..

Un baiser sur la nuque.

Un duvet roux qui se hérisse.

Le brun en profite pour piquer la serviette, s'éloignant sous un sourire victorieux.

Le roux reprend la lame et finit le travail.

**T**

- Ce toutou m'aime, lui, m'a même pas laissé finir dans la salle de bains. Et toi,au lieu de me sauver, t'as préféré la douche.

- Tu étais une rockstar pour clebs, je n'allais pas t'éloigner de ton public.

**T**

Trowa faillit caresser sa pomme d'Adam de trop près en se retenant de pouffer.

Ouch.

Il bailla. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

**T**

- Mais au fait t'es déjà debout ? Tu devais arriver tôt ce matin, non ?

- Il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage et j'ai bien dormi dans l'avion.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu bouges tellement que j'en perds le fil

- On est bon ou on ne l'est pas, hé !

**T**

Deux rires virils, sensuels.

**T**

- C'est sûr qu'après une journée catastrophique qui clôture une semaine de merde astronomique et un mois de l'enfer, te voir me rappelle que le pire peut être agréable…

- Hey !

- ... pourvu qu'on le maîtrise.

**T**

Une lame lavée puis reposée dans son socle.

Un roux entièrement nu qui en suit un autre dans une chambre,

s'approche…

et administre une claque sur une fesse en faisant la moue : la serviette n'était pas tombée.

Les yeux belladone se promènent sur les murs et stores ivoires, les deux tableaux blancs aux bords d'ébène avec des inscriptions en kanji peintes à l'encre de chine.

Il eut un rire de gorge : sur le premier tableau, face au futon, il était écrit « je ne comprends pas le kanji » et sur le second, au-dessus du bureau, à 75 centimètres du sacro-saint ultrabook dernier cri et d'un petit étui à lunettes métallique, un sobre « haïku na matata »

Les peintures avaient été rafraîchies, le futon, changé, avec des housses violettes.

La penderie était noire et blanche quand avant elle était merisier.

Quelqu'un était passé chez ikébé.

**T**

- T'as changé la déco, Heero.

- Seulement dans ma chambre.

**T**

Même quand il hausse les épaules, la serviette ne tombe pas.

Frustrant quand même !

**T**

Le brun balança la serviette à la tête du roux et en profita pour enfiler les vêtements qui étaient posés sur le dos de la chaise.

Jeans bleu, tee-shirt blanc avec « passe ton chemin » écrit en lettre d'or.

Ça le changeait de sa tenue de travail. Il avait l'air plus jeune.

Et il avait des petits yeux. Et de grandes cernes.

**T**

- T'as besoin de vacances, t'as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis mais je ne peux pas prendre de vacances pour le moment. Next**.**

**T**

Et pas next **_?_**

Il allait falloir changer de sujet, oui, le travail n'étant décidément pas un sujet à aborder avec ce workaholic.

Mais on avait « besoin de lui », personne ne pouvait « le faire à sa place », il y avait vraiment « trop de problèmes au niveau des effectifs », il y avait des solutions mais « personne ne voulait les appliquer, sauf les personnes concernées », les instances décideuses « faisant un pas en avant pour mille en arrière » et on va « arrêter d'en discuter parce que ça va me mettre de mauvaise humeur »

Une journée, une semaine, un mois, une année ? « sans », donc.

Autant changer de sujet pour le moment. Les spécialistes des gros chats savaient quand attaquer et quand battre en retraite.

**T**

- Pas de souci. Oh, au fait, il est super mignon notre nouveau voisin, tout à fait mon type.

- Tire un coup avec ça le rendra plus aimable.

- C'est tout moi çà, le shoot du bonheur, tu veux ta dose ? On n'est pas à « Il était une fois, la Gay Pride », ou j'aurais loupé mon Disney préféré.

**T**

Trowa fit quelques pas, se servit dans la penderie pour prendre un boxer rouge sans le moindre scrupule, étirant l'élastique d'un air gourmand, du genre « hmm à peine à ma taille »

Il évita de justesse un énorme oreiller.

**T**

- Héhé réfOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

**T**

Mais pas le second.

Le brun ouvrit son ordinateur, s'assit à son bureau et poursuivit, comme si de rien était.

**T**

- Non mais j'ai eu sa vie en stéréo, Trowa, il semble malheureusement des nôtres. Fais-toi plaisir, occupe ce bon à rien.

- Non… Sérieux ? Triangulation de gay-signal ?

- Il semblerait.

**T**

Trowa était sous le choc.

**T**

- Parce que dans le quartier c'est la dèche ultime, et il fait faim.

- Merci pour moi.

- Tu sais _parfaitement_ que je dis pas çà pour toi, sushi d'amour.

- Arrête avec ce surnom à la con.

**T**

Le vétérinaire de charme fit quelques pas et, se penchant, enlaça les épaules de Heero, mordillant son oreille à chaque mot.

**T**

- Mais j'aime bien les sushis, moi. Ça se mange sans faim, ça se gobe ou çà se savoure. Et on en redemande.

- Arrête avec mon oreille, on dirait un chameau sur une feuille de salade.

- …

**T**

Trowa pouffa mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

T

- Et puis je préfère les restos chinois de toute façon.

- T'es censé être un quart japonais, c'est juste honteux pour tes ancêtres.

- Et les italiens aiment tous le parmesan, aussi ? Et les Africains sont tous des noix de coco addict ?

T

Une inspiration.

**T**

- Je te rappelle que je suis un authentique Africain depuis sept générations, né au Sénégal…

- … d'une famille de bou-bourges au grand cœur complètement ruinés aux lointaines origines irlando-savoyardes, blabla blabla.

T

Ce cher Heero se moquait mais Trowa n'en avait cure : au moins il ne tapait pas, ne travaillait plus.

Pour l'instant.

**T**

- Et j'adore la Guiness, la tome et la noix de coco, parfaits avec mon café du matin avec une dose de parmesan pour faire bonne mesure.

- Inculte.

- T'as qu'à refaire mon éducation, sushi d'amour.

**T**

Un petit baiser dans le cou.

**T**

- Je t'en mettrais du sushi, moi.

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu peux le refaire quand tu veux.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, Barton.

**T**

Un « Barton » qui tire doucement sur le t-shirt pour dégager une épaule et y poser la bouche.

Hmm il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour détendre l'homo-sphère…

**T**

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que tu m'as mis au régime « Véto Sans Frontières ». Un mec qui est 5 mois par an à l'étranger qui paie sa part de loyer c'est parfait en coloc c'est juste incompatible avec mon men karma.

**T**

Heero ne tapait toujours pas et son ton était d'une neutralité limité frustrante.

**T**

- Un feeling de fous, une amitié sincère, du respect… pas de prise de tête… que les bons côtés de la relation ! D'autres nous trouveraient trop cons, tu sais.

- Je m'en fous. J'adore mon indépendance mais quitte à avoir un semblant de relation à peu près sexclusives,

**T**

Des dents fichées lentement dans une épaule.

**T**

- J'adore ton lape-suce.

**T**

Une tape sur le front.

**T**

- Couché Shere Khan… je préfère l'avoir avec mon mec qu'avec ma main. Tu viendrais t'installer en France pour de bon, toi ?

- Tu mettrais des frontières au « sans frontières », toi ?

- « Sans frontières » c'est ma ligne jaune.

- ...

**T**

Heero fit swinguer son clavier.

Trowa se redressa, secouant la tête.

**T**

- Mon mec je veux le voir quand je veux, pas quand il peut. Pas spécialement fidèle ni romantique. Mais j'ai des besoins.

- Un pied en France, un pied ailleurs, la tête dans les nuages et un cœur quand même. Attaché-libre plus qu'attaché-case. Libre plus que volage. C'est pas comme si on en avait jamais discuté mais parfois c'est dommage.

- Oui. Mais pas au point qu'on change nos vies respectives. Les pincements au cœur… ou … ailleurs, ne sont pas de vrais regrets, Trowa.

- Tant que ça change pas notre amitié. Et puis avec un peu d'alcool et une mauvaise journée…

- Sur un malentendu ? Quand tu veux, Bartonelli.

**T**

Bartonelli leva les yeux au ciel et Heero éclata de rire.

**T**

- … je vais encore l'entendre longtemps celle-là ?

- Que tu t'es inventé des origines italiennes pour pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit, tout ça parce que j'ai dit que j'adorais les lasagnes ?

- … ça a marché, non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu as honte, hmm ?

**T**

Trowa souffla, soulevant légèrement la mèche qui recouvrait son œil.

Il se pencha une dernière fois, pour prendre quelque chose sur le bureau.

**T**

- T'es pire qu'une femme, sushi d'amour.

- T'inquiète, y a pire, Bartonelli. Y a la gay mère tape-dur du dessous. En plus elle est célibataire.

- Et tu sais çà comment ?

**T**

Heero Yuy se connecta à son intranet professionnel et se mit à effectuer des recherches, le front concentré.

Dans une minute Trowa n'existerait plus.

**T**

- D'après sa conversation téléphonique il vient juste de se faire larguer par un « un ». A moins que son ex l'ait dégoûté des mecs, peut-être la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

**T**

Trowa se remémora la merveille psychopathe et ensommeillée qui était monté le voir.

Et se lécha les lèvres.

**T**

- Il a l'air sympa. Complètement fêlé. Mais sympa.

**T**

Heero haussa les épaules avant de sursauter : Trowa venait d'installer deux rectangles aux bords noir sur son nez.

C'était mieux quand on fixait l'écran, quand même.

Le roux s'éloignait du travailleur acharné alors qu'il répondait.

**T**

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était taré. Il m'a souri la première fois que j'ai été le voir et après il m'a envoyé chier.

- Tu l'avais pas engueulé avant ?

- Oui mais il avait tort.

**T**

Trowa s'installa confortablement sur le futon, les bras derrière la tête.

Il avait la flemme d'aller dans sa chambre.

Et puis, il aimait la compagnie.

**T**

- C'est pas mes histoires, sushi d'amour. J'ai bien envie de le connaître, moi…

- Tu l'as vu, Ok. Mais tu lui as parlé ? Parce que ça fait pas envie.

- Oui. J'ai un peu haussé le son pour entendre ma musique sous la douche et il était euh un peu énervé.

**T**

Heero ne ralentit pas sa vitesse de frappe.

**T**

- Trowa, autant tu sais te taire – et je t'en sais gré, autant quand tu mets ta musique tu fais un boucan capable de donner à n'importe quel être vivant normal une incapacité temporaire de lucidité.

- Tu lui donnes raison ?

**T**

Non, ça lui arracherait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui.

**T**

- Doucement, je ne suis pas encore débile, même si je reconnais qu'il a des circonstances. Et tu l'as rencontré quand ? Et comment ?

- Il est venu me démonter la gueule avec une batte de baseball.

**T**

La frappe ralentit.

**T**

- Rien que çà. Et il a pas atterri aux urgences parce que ?

- Il était à poil.

- …

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était fêlé. Pas qu'il était gaulé comme un « acteur professionnel ». Et là tu te dis que tu as la lose.

- … Il est vraiment malade.

- Non, t'es juste jaloux, sushi d'amour. Tadaima au fait.

**T**

Trowa s'endormit sans cérémonie, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Heero murmura un okaeri dépité.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS III**

Prêts pour l'OS IV ?

* * *

Prochain OS : ? Excellente question ! Avec mon planning... croisez les doigts si ça vous plaît que et que vous voulez la suite !

En tous cas moi je m'amuse bien avec ces OS tombés sur ma tite caboche :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *gnéhéhé !*

Disclaimers : "acteur professionnel" c'est Katsuni dans ses pubs alloresto, avant disponible sur youtube. Certains trouvaient les pubs dégradantes, moi je les trouvais pleines d'humour. Dommage !


	5. Smooth Elevator

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous réponds dès que je poste.**

**Suite d'OS pour qui ? : **Pour vous !l

**Câlin Spécial : Très chère Dame Lysa, celui-ci est pour toi ! En espérant qu'il te booste. Avec de très gros bisous gouroutiseurs de tout !**

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain que j'aime , ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Antocyane et Fredka ainsi que Lady Gangnam Style **

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS IV : Smooth Elevator**

**T**

**Banlieue Parisienne, 152 bis, avenue Janson de Sailly, le lendemain matin, 08h00**

**T**

Raberba Winner était en dessous de tout.

Avec le décalage horaire qui maltraitait son horloge biologique, il n'avait même pas pu saluer Duo depuis son arrivée.

C'était simple : chez son ami c'était l'hôtel Beaurivage, quoi. Inacceptable.

Quand Duo arrivait, il dormait. Quand Raberba se réveillait, Duo était déjà au travail.

Mais ce matin un Raberba douché, rasé de frais, habillé - et néanmoins assez fortement pâtéfié (dans le pâté) découvrit à 08h précises que Duo lui avait laissé :

- un mug noir « Boire c'est Boire (il n'y a plus d'espoir) » et sa petite cuiller assortie,

- un paquet de pain de mie presque frais et son camembert coulant à température

- et une banane privée de régime, ses autres copines faisant la planche dans la corbeille de fruits.

**T**

Mais surtout, collé à un thermos de café chaud, il lui avait laissé un très aimable : « réveille-toi, bouffon, ta touffe elle parle pas et te voir ronquer c'est la romance pour ceux qui couchent mais c'est surtout les corones façon rôti de dindonneau : frustraciõn. Je t'aime bien mais t'avais promis d'ouvrir au livreur et vu le vent que tu lui as mis il a livré la télé au taf et je vais devoir la ramener. Et n'oublie pas tes lunettes, t'as laissé celles de rechange à New York. Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, tu m'as dit de te le rappeler parce que tu t'en rappellerais pas. T'as fortement intérêt à te faire pardonner, mon salaud»

Duo Maxwell, l'homme qui pour écrire un petit mot remplissait l'intégralité du post-it, redonnant toutes ses lettres de noblesse à l'expression « c'est pas la taille qui compte (d'abord) »

L'homme qui se mettait de (très) temps en temps en quatre pour ceux qui le méritaient, le camembert étant une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus aux States, avec la vraie crème.

Certes à New York il pouvait à peu près pourvoir à ses besoins.

Mais c'était pas pareil.

**T**

- Ah, Duo…

**T**

Pour le remercier Raberba vida le thermos, mangea un peu et laissa tout sur la table.

Bordélique au dernier degré sauf au niveau professionnel, c'était de notoriété publique pour qui le connaissait. Mais on le changerait pas.

Par contre l'Avocat d'Affaires passerait faire quelques courses spécial Duo en rentrant, pour se faire pardonner.

En attendant il devait se rendre à ce satané rendez-vous.

Le petit-déjeuner l'ayant à la fois requinqué et plombé, il devrait faire attention à ne pas ronfler dans le taxi.

Ce serait un peu bête de rater un entretien pour lequel il avait affronté Les Conditions Météorologiques Qui Plombent Les Transports.

**T**

- Aller, une dernière pour la route ?

**T**

Ne résistant pas à une autre banane ferme, l'homme ayant un appétit démesuré mais assumé, il en arracha une à sa famille, enfila son pardessus, chaussa ses lunettes, attrapa attaché-case, smartphone et clé et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il appela l'ascenseur; il aurait pu y aller à pied pour éviter au taxi de faire tourner le compteur, mais un rouler-bouler dans les escaliers allait froisser son costume : il était en beige et c'était salissant.

Il n'avait aucune illusion quant à son extrême fatigue physique, mais l'acuité mentale était à 100% présente.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il vint se coller à la paroi du fond, calant son attaché-case entre ses jambes.

Il éplucha la banane et commença à la manger, répondant agilement à un sms qui ne pouvait pas attendre, comme d'habitude quand on commençait à lire et à répondre.

**T**

- Un dossier ça ne se revoit pas à la dernière minute…

**T**

Les portes se refermèrent sur un ding et l'ascenseur moderne le plus lent du monde amorça sa descente.

Ou plutôt sa montée. Et oui, ne jamais assumer que l'ascenseur se rendait au rez-de-chaussée.

Le smartphone peut faire beaucoup de choses mais il n'appuie pas sur les boutons.

Il releva la tête sur sa droite, appuya rageusement sur la touche corresponsant au rez-de-chaussée qui s'alluma, validant la demande… en vain : il était trop tard. Les boutons du 4ème, du 6ème et du 8ème étage avaient été enclenchés avant.

Il en aurait environ pour 3 bonnes minutes.

**T**

- Et 2 euros de plus au compteur, 2.

**T**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, il avait toujours le nez rivé à l'attrape-crétin.

Les yeux, plutôt, le nez avait repéré une odeur fugace. Epicée. Agréable.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il pourrait même ajouter « connue »

**T**

- Bonjour.

**T**

Ce type devait avoir des chaussons greffés aux pieds, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Il mordit dans sa banane.

**T**

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bien dormi ?

**T**

… dans cet immeuble ?

Ah, on venait de répondre à son message. Il allait donc falloir apporter une réponse à la réponse.

Et étant un homme poli, il se devait de participer à ce semblant de conversation cordiale, une banane dans la bouche.

**T**

- A vrai dire… chichement. Les murs sont vraiment en papier, c'est regrettable.

- J'ai dormi comme un bébé mais je pourrais le faire sous un réacteur.

**T**

Il connaissait ce timbre Baileys. Sucré. Traître. Et cette odeur entêtante sans excès. Antithétique.

La crème de Whisky restait du Whisky.

Mais son smartphone était plus important à l'heure actuelle. On pouvait être totalement indélicat et courtois, répondre à une question en ignorant son interlocuteur.

**T**

- Y en a qui ont de la chance. Je me demande sincèrement si cet immeuble est aux normes. A vérifier.

- Il tient debout, je pense qu'il l'est.

- Une tente bien montée reste une tente. Sauf qu'elle ne coûte pas le même prix.

- Bien montée…

**T**

La voix se teintait d'humour, Le Commun Des Mortels s'en rendrait compte.

Lui pas : il ne pouvait pas gérer son smartphone, un entretien professionnel avec un imbécile, cette affabilité de circonstance et une banane.

**T**

- Oui. Elle reste une tente. Elle protègera de la pluie mais elle ne pourra rien contre un tracteur. Enfin.

**T**

Couper court poliment, cela s'apprend.

Et cela tient en un mot, celui qui relance la conversation devient de ce fait indélicat.

En général, si un téméraire continuait l'échange après un « enfin », il s'embarquerait alors sur un thème bateau du type « l'ascenseur met du temps à arriver, bientôt le rez-de-chaussée »; Raberba pourra alors lancer des éléments de langage à la « effectivement » et ses petits frères les « tout à fait », « bien entendu », « évidemment », « naturellement » et autres fadaises.

**T**

- …

- …

- Les conversations sont moins volcaniques quand on est habillés, hein ?

- Effective…

- …

**T**

Raberba en oublia automatismes sociétaux, banane et smartphone et releva la tête.

**T**

- Excusez-moi ?

**T**

Et ses yeux tombèrent sur des feuilles d'automne, de la Belladone, un sourire en coin aux lèvres pleines.

Une gabardine de cuir ouverte sur un col roulé blanc.

Un jeans bleu pâle, des bottillons marrons assortis à la besace et au manteau.

La dernière fois qu'il avait imaginé ce type, il y avait moins de vêtements.

La porte s'ouvrit au 8ème.

Personne.

Un plaisantin ou quelqu'un n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre.

Elle se referma derrière…

**T**

- Trowa Barton.

- …

- Bourgeois gentilhomme désargenté, Vétérinaire Sans Frontière…

- Tro… ah. « Nom à rallonge ».

- Particules, particules…

**T**

Raberba ferma les yeux.

Le haut-le-cœur, c'était juste l'ascenseur qui amorçait sa descente.

7ème étage.

**T**

- Je pensais vraiment avoir fait un rêve bizarre.

**T**

Un mec magnétique en pagne qui vous accueille sur du Waka et lui nu armé de sa batte de baseball… qui pourrait croire que c'était autre chose qu'un rêve bizarre d'un esprit fatigué et frustré de ne trouver dans la vraie vie aucun mec ressemblant au calendrier de dieux du stades ?

Il avait l'habitude de faire des choses disons… particulières quand il était très fatigué, essayer de mettre ses chaussons ou le chat de sa sœur dans le frigo en faisait parti.

Mais là ?

**T**

- Allons, Duo… Je peux vous appeler Duo ?

**T**

Oh bordel.

Oh, bordel.

Tout allait bien.

Tout ceci était un malentendu qui ne retomberait sur personne, en tous ca pas sur sa personne.

Mais si Duo l'apprenait…

Il venait juste de déménager et ne s'entendait pas du tout avec un voisin. Il n'allait clairement pas le fâcher avec un autre, non ?

Et s'il venait à savoir qui il était…

Si on venait à savoir qu'un avocat d'un illustre cabinet se baladait à poil… oh le scandale…

Non, non ils n'en étaient pas là.

Il parviendrait à gérer, il avait l'habitude des contraintes, même si elles n'étaient pas forcément de cet ordre.

…

Tout irait pour le mieux s'il n'essayait pas désespérément d'envoyer un sms avec une banane. Un jeu de pouce exemplaire, un doigté hors-pair, mais pas le bon support.

6ème étage. Pourquoi la porte s'ouvre ?

Et pourquoi personne ne monte.

Merde ! Si vous savez que vous n'aurez pas la patience d'attendre, n'APPUYEZ PAS ça faire perdre encore plus de temps aux autres !

**T**

- Non.

**T**

Mais « Trowa » ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

Bien au contraire.

**T**

- Dans ce cas… Monsieur Maxwell… si vous avez rêvé qu'un Adonis entièrement nu s'était déplacé chez son voisin du dessus auparavant sous la douche pour qu'il baisse sa musique, alors nous avons fait le même.

- …

**T**

Un avocat ne devait pas montrer sa consternation, non.

Envers sa propre attitude.

Le smartphone – et non sa banane - avait beau biper, il ne le regardait plus.

Il se contenta de couper le son et de le ranger machinalement dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Il faillit y ranger sa banane. Autant la finir.

Et puis la banane était le symbole même de la décontraction et de l'humour.

Personne ne pouvait avoir l'air énervé avec une banane.

5ème étage.

**T**

- Ne soyez pas gêné, Monsieur Maxwell, on s'est vu dans le plus simple appareil, ça rend humble.

**T**

Ou pas.

Il faillit la recracher.

**T**

- … Pardon ?

- Non, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être humble à ce niveau ou oui, alors, chez les monstres.

- Ah. Euh. Merci.

- Je veux dire que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, pas que mini batte est moche.

**T**

Quand il était monté, il était nu mais Trowa Barton avait une serviette.

Il choisit délibérément d'ignorer le commentaire sur son argument de naissance.

Rester concentré même si c'était dur.

Hm.

4ème étage.

**T**

- Euh pas vraiment sur un pied d'égalité. Pas que je veuille qu'on le soit.

- Oulà, çà a l'air de vous la mettre en nœud papillon… si vous voulez je peux vous montrer, ça va détendre l'atmosphère…

**T**

Il fit glisser la besace dans son dos et commença à déboutonner son jean qui s'ouvrit sur un aperçu du Golden Gate Bridge de San Francisco.

Le peu qu'il voyait de ce boxer rouge tendu… et ils parlaient de camping… les Quetchtrowa étaient souvent des tentes prometteuses car prêtes-à-l'emploi.

Il mordit dans sa banane pour se donner contenance, avala et Barton se mordit la lèvre.

Il se ressaisit.

**T**

- Non, non ! Enfin, rhabillez- vous, c'est ridicule !

**T**

Il n'y avait cependant rien de ridicule dans ce qui se présentait à lui, soit dit en passant.

L'autre avait l'audace de cligner des paupières ?

**T**

- Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez bien montré la vôtre ? Ce n'est que justice ?

**T**

Non mais l'autre avait l'air sincèrement étonné ou il se foutait de lui ?

'Lui rappelait Fei, tiens.

Parlant de justice… il fallait qu'il se reprenne, vite. Il était avocat après tout.

3ème étage.

**T**

- Vous avez une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel qui vous pend au nez.  
- Rien que çà, Monsieur je me présente nu avec *deux* battes de baseball.

**T**

Non ça n'allait pas le faire.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Sourire.

**T**  
- Après cet avertissement ce seront vos couilles qui seront suspendues.  
- Quelle vulgarité, cher maître. Votre statut de victime ne se voit pas dans vos hublots, il faudrait les retirer peut-être ?  
**T**

Ah oui ?

Il ôta ses lunettes rectangulaires, pour montrer tout le poids de son argument certes difficile à tenir quand l'autre le scotchait de ses lasers emeraude alors qu'il refermait son jean avec un peu de mal.

Il reprit un peu de banane pour ne pas rire.

2ème étage.

**T**

- Oh. Là vous voyez quoi ?  
- Dans vos yeux juste déments je vois plus de l'amusement que du harcèlement.  
- Vous voyez mal.  
- Vous n'appréciez pas qu'on lise en vous, je comprends, vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude. Faut dire que ce n'est pas très professionnel pour un avocat.

**T**

…

Mauvais argument.

Très mauvais argument.

Il ne fallait jamais toucher au professionnalisme.

Jamais.

Il remit ses lunettes.

1ère étage ?

**T**  
- On voit les limites de la méthode globale alors. Vous ne savez pas lire, vous voyez très, très mal ou vous n'avez pas vraiment conscience du danger.  
- J'ai l'habitude d'observer les animaux, plus particulièrement les fauves.  
- Remontez dans votre arbre, Tarzan.  
- Là vous avez l'air agacé, bel Aduonis.

**T**

Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

Ding !

Il ramassa son attaché-case, s'avança devant l'imbécile et le clouant de son regard turquoise, lui écrasa son reste de banane sur la figure.

Ou plutôt directement dans la bouche.

**T**

- Et ça vous l'avez vu venir aussi ? Un bon écrasé de banane alla Moi.

**T**

Mais l'autre attrapa le poignet et goba.

Sans ciller.

Sans lâcher le poignet.

Mais en laissant l'enveloppe.  
**T**

- Hmm Merci, j'ai l'habitude, je suis gourmand.

- …

- Ce matin j'avais juste la pèche, grâce à vous, j'ai aussi la banane. Quel beau duo.

- ...

- Dans tous les sens du terme.

**T**

Il mordilla le poignet avant de le lâcher.

Raberba le gifla avec la peau.

L'œil Belladone se fit ouvertement carnassier.

**T**

- Ok, bonne nuit.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, cher voisin.

- …

**T**

Dans le taxi qui le mènerait le plus rapidement possible compte tenu de la circulation, Raberba se rendit compte un brin trop tard que pour un esprit tordu, il avait usé de sa banane…

Comme on administrait un soufflet.

Comme on provoquerait en duel avec un gant.

Et si Barton était désargenté et déluré, il n'en était pas moins noble.

**T**

- On se reverra bien assez tôt, bel Aduonis. On se reverra bien assez tôt.

**T**

- Oh putain faut que je prenne un bonbon, j'ai l'haleine au camembert.

**T**

Raberba Winner était sens dessus-dessous : il n'était jamais « Quat' » avec des inconnus.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS IV**

Prêts pour l'OS V ?

* * *

Prochain OS : ? Bon ben on va croiser les doigts parce que ça va être chaud. Je suis contente d'avoir pu poster, je m'amuse bien ^^. Croisez-les avec moi si vous voulez la suite (quoique si je les croise ce sera dur de taper :D)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *mahaha !*

Disclaimers : Smooth Elevator, dérivé de Smooth Operator, la superbe chanson de la sublime Sade. Cette voix, cette musique... à l'époque où l'autotune n'était pas systématique *_*


	6. Truman Capote

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD****  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous réponds dès que je poste.**

**Suite d'OS pour qui ? : **Pour vous !

**Câlin Spécial : Très cher petit Hamster, tu le voulais, tu l'as eu :D Celui-ci est pour toi ! Gros énormes câlins et plein d'amour.  
**

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain que j'aime , ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysa, Antocyane, Fredka, Lady Gangnam Style et à une petite NausS que je suis contente de retrouver !  
**

**Important : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, les personnages n'existant pas, ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences des conneries que je peux être amenée à leur faire faire.**

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS V : Truman Capote (Mr Livreur pour les Intimes)  
**

**T**

**Banlieue Parisienne, 152 bis, avenue Janson de Sailly, le lendemain matin, 19h30**

**T**

Un Duo échevelé se battait à porter-traîner une télé écran plat dernière génération parce que merde, il pouvait avoir presque tout de petit, sauf çà.

**T**

- Scorer sur Last Fantasy, Grand Theft Velo, mater un programme de merde oui ! Mais pas sur un timbre poste !

**T**

Certains diraient que c'était pour compenser. Et Alors ? Comme dirait l'autre pouffe ?

**T**

En tous cas la compensation était chère et elle était lourde.

Et personne pour l'aider évidemment.

Il avait été seul à la mettre dans la kangoorou.

**T**

- Eh les gars ? Les gars ? Ben, vous êtes où ?

**T**

Il avait été tout seul à la sortir de la kangoorou.

**T**

- Putain... obligé de me warninger à l'arrache magache devant l'immeuble. C'est super d'avoir une place de parking privé, hein. Mais quand le parkos est sous-terrain et que ta place est trop loin de l'ascenseur, que le machin que tu trimballes pèse 200 kilos ben tu fais quoi ?

**T**

Si jamais on lui enlevait la caisse il ferait un malheur.

Il avait été tout seul à trimballer le monstre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, les passants faisant semblant de ne pas le voir.

**T**

- Putain c'est bien les pass électronique... quand ça marche...

**T**

Il ne se voilait pas la face : il serait le seul à avoir un lumbago.

**T**

Il aurait préféré ne pas faire glisser le carton par terre mais là, il lui fallait reprendre son souffle.

En plus le carton sur la moquette... non mais ce nid à acarien n'avait aucune utilité, pourquoi tant de haine ?

Mais l'ascenseur mettant environ 2000 ans, il préférait laisser temporairement mamour par terre, ce n'était pas momifié qu'il pourrait profiter de son bébé extra plat.

**T**

- ... non il va s'ouvrir ?!

**T**

Apparemment l'ascenseur avait décidé de ne pas mettre 2000 ans.

Un vol plané en buttant légèrement sur un pan de moquette relevé.

**T**

- Et m…. !

**T**

Un ding.

Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il pensait rentrer chez lui, apparemment il était rentré dans une pub.

Mèche brun roux sur un visage au charme dangereux, complètement sexuel.

Yeux qu'il voyait pas la couleur mais le regard le clouait direct.

Gabardine en cuir marron chaud, pull à col roulé crème.

Jeans bleu délavé qui attrapaient des cuisseaux ses aïeux…

Et lui il était... en jeans-baskets noir, beau polo rouge caché (il ne pouvait pas tomber la jacket ça ferait un peu too much, un peu trop Mr Je-Veux-Montrer-Mes-Pecoux)

Non, le bel inconnu se contenterait du blouson noir avec au dos et sur la poche de poitrine, le logo de sa boîte MaxAttacks.

Et puis le blouson était suffisamment bien coupé quand même et s'arrêtait au bon endroit : sa paire de fesses qu'il savait sympathique et avec laquelle en général, on souhaitait ardemment faire connaissance.

La séduction était souvent physique au début. Il pourrait difficilement se montrer de dos...

Et en plus, le téléphone sonnait.

Vive le kit bluetooth à son oreille. Ça faisait agent secret.

Ça l'empêchait surtout de sortir le tank qu'il avait en guise de téléphone.

Il adorait les tanks, hein, pas fashion pour deux sous. Mais c'était plus facile de décrocher avec le bluetooth que d'aller chercher un truc dans la poche de son jeans avec un carton.

Pragmatique.

**T**

- Ah merde. Allo ?

- C'est moi.

**T**

…

Il avait bien besoin de çà.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, David.

- Ça va ?

- Je te dirais bien « et toi » mais je m'en tape.

**T**

Duo raccrocha.

Le pauvre était trop loin pour attraper l'ascenseur et il savait que ce serait l'enfer.

Décidément tout se liguait contre lui.

Mais au moins pourrait-il parler à...

**T**

- Vous pouvez me la tenir s'il vous plaît ?

**T**

Haussement de sourcil.

Les yeux – ou plutôt l'œil – était…

Déstabilisant.

**T**

- La porte.

- Aucun problème.

**T**

Et la voix était…

Amnésiante ?

Il appuya néanmoins sur le bouton pour bloquer l'ascenseur.

**T**

- Merci...

- De rien.

**T**

Ce « merci » invitait au prénom !

Dans les films, les points de suspension oraux amenaient un prénom, une poignée de main ou un râteau.

Visiblement Duo venait de se prendre un râteau.

Mais bon, un « De Rien » à l'œil vert et à la bouche… hmm…

Mais « De Rien » se mit perpendiculaire aux portes, se plaquant à la paroi côté droit pour laisser le porteur auparavant malchanceux glisser le carton.

Son bras avait malencontreusement effleuré l'entrejambe de « De Rien » quand il s'était redressé…

Duo avait failli partir en arrière mais une main s'était posée sur ses reins pour le stabiliser.

Ou pas.

Alerte lobotomie.

**T**

- Doucement. On ne veut pas avoir un accident de travail ?

- …

**T**

Surtout quand un souffle chaud atterrissait au creux de son oreille.

Alerte à Maliburnes.

**T**

- En général ils sont deux pour livrer. C'est plutôt...

**T**

Anormal ?

Flatteur pour sa force physique ?

De l'abus ?

**T**

- Hmm ?

_- A qui tu parles ?_

**T**

Un sursaut.

Des deux.

Et un mouvement de recul.

**T**

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous griller auprès de votre boss.

**T**

La main quitta les reins.

Le corps se décolla de la paroi.

Une tape sur l'épaule et Duo comprit qu'il devait se décaler pour que l'autre puisse sortir.

Pièce trop étroite : lui qui était dos aux portes de l'ascenseur devait s'aligner sur l'inconnu.

Parallèle et bipède faisaient bon ménage, la géométrie était l'une de ses matières préférées à l'école.

A l'infini, deux droites se rejoignaient.

Son pied butta sur le carton et Duo tomba en avant, mains sur le flanc gauche de l'ascenseur, natte sur ses fesses en prise direct sur…

**T**

- Oooh. Pardon.

**T**

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

L'inconnu décoinça la natte d'un coup sec et sans douleur, son entrejambe initiant un mouvement aussi involontaire qu'indécent contre son postérieur.

Mais l'espace étant restreint et la télé lourde…

Il était difficile d'adopter une position plus… décente, à proprement parler.

**T**

_- Allo ?_

**T**

Duo ferma les yeux.

L'inconnu avait des mains fantastiques, surtout posées comme elles l'étaient sur ses hanches.

Un appui pour le décaler oh, si peu.

L'inconnu était souple.

**T**

_- Allo ?_

- Vous êtes pardonné. Bonne soirée Mr Livreur.

**T**

Et l'inconnu sortit de l'ascenseur sur un « clic ».

Duo rouvrit les yeux.

**T**

- Attendez, je suis pas... c'est pas...

**T**

Et l'ascenseur se referma sur la plus belle perspective de voisinage que Duo ait jamais vu.

Il avait même eu la présence d'esprit d'appuyer sur le bouton pour lui.

Mais l'ascenseur ne redémarrait pas, Duo n'ayant pas appuyé sur son étage.

Ce qu'il fit.

**T**

- Allo ? Duo ?

**T**

Duo cligna des yeux une fois.

Deux fois.

**T**

- Quoi t'es encore là ? Ton sextoy paye pas le loyer ?

**T**

En appuyant pour raccrocher il avait apparemment surtout mis la conversation sur haut-parleur.

Kit bluetooth de merde !

Quitte bluetooth, ouais !

**T**

- ... Je peux te demander de tes nouvelles comme çà.

- Je crois pas, non. Tu demandes des news d'une capote, toi ? Non, hein. Ou alors faut vraiment être con.

- J'ai jamais dit...

- Mais t'as fait. Tu m'as jeté par manque d'usage, ça s'appelle la vie. Tant mieux t'avais carrément plus de DLC.

**T**

Duo Maxwell aurait bien tapé du pied mais il avait peur de bloquer le monte-charge de luxe.

Vu le prix qu'il lui coûtait en charge, il devrait être high-tech et pas aïe-teckel.

Il avait décroché par automatisme alors l'autre en aurait pour son forfait

**T**

- C'est pas…

- Je montais ma boite, tu savais que ce serait chiant et long et t'as dit « ok ». Je bossais comme un taré, à la longue je baisais qu'en rêve, t'en as eu marre, tu t'es pris un sextoy, ok.

- …

- Mais t'aurais pu m'aider à trouver l'appart', merde au lieu de suggérer le déménagement avec ton pied au cul.

- Duo, t'étais pas obligé de partir un 31 janvier.

**T**

Et Mimie Mathy aurait dû représenter la France à l'Eurovision.

**T**

- Non, tu crois ? Je l'ai rêvé ou tu l'as fait le « en ce moment les loyers baissent, grouille-toi de faire tes demandes ».

- …

- Je me suis donc grouillé.

- Ça pouvait encore attendre un peu, je suis pas un sauvage non plus...

**T**

Sauvage n'était pas le bon terme, non.

**T**

- C'est çà ouais, ça pouvait attendre que je paye ma part, surtout. J'avais des illusions sur toi mais j'en ai jamais eu sur le fric, tu sais ? Tant que je vivais chez toi j'avais un certain contrat moral, je payais la moitié. Mais là tu peux aller te faire foutre. Mon nom n'est pas sur le bail.

- J'appelle vraiment pas pour çà.

**T**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Duo bloqua l'ascenseur pour éviter que son gros bébé ne se prennent les portes.

Il n'éviterait pas le lumbago mais bon.

**T**

- Il paye sa part ton sextoy ?

- … Il est en déplacement professionnel.

- Ça répond à ma question.

- Tu le prends comme çà ?

**T**

Il poussa le carton le long du couloir.

Évidemment, personne pour l'aider.

**T**

- Tu pensais à une tape dans le dos et un sans rancune ?

- Tu es jaloux.

- Hey, c'est toi qui m'appelle.

- Et tu vois ta réaction.

**T**

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Duo lui aurait bien mis son poing dans la gueule…

Mais l'autre naze ne verrait pas le coup de poing, il verrait le fait qu'il doive se déplacer pour lui administrer, et donc, le voir.

L'imbécile verrait la conséquence et non la cause.

L'imbécile verrait son nombril encore et toujours.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

**T**

- Comme dirait Quat' : « mon sentiment est que tu confonds ta vision des choses avec la réalité »

- Tu te mens à toi même. Tu m'aimes.

- ?

- Dans sentiment il y a « ment »,

- Ouais dans sentiment y a surtout « centimes ». Et c'est même pas ce que tu vaux, connard. Truman Capote. That's my fucking name.

**T**

Duo vérifia qu'il raccrochait pour de bon avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure.

Faisant tomber une autre.

Il fit passer le seuil au carton, ramassa la coquine au passe et verrouilla derrière lui.

Avant de la rouvrir et la refermer derrière lui pour aller garer son véhicule à sa vraie place en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas…

Mais il n'avait pas, ouf. Pas de papillon. Pas de meurtre en vue. Pas encore.

Il gara l'utilitaire, remonta et…

**T**

- T'es rentré avec ton nouveau jouet !

- *grommèle* Ah t'es déjà là, toi. Si j'avais su que t'étais rentré je t'aurais demandé un coup de main.

- Ma réunion s'est finie plus tôt. Oula t'en fait une tête.

- Je viens d'avoir David.

- Tu as donc besoin de boire. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

**T**

Duo haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

…

…

…

Caverne d'Ali Baba, bave aux lèvres. Juste se bière préférée qui coûte un bras.

La cuvée spéciale super occasion qu'on a un truc à fêter.

Ou un truc à se reprocher.

Il regarda son ami pour la première fois depuis son entrée.

Beau. Blond décoiffé. Chemise noire ouverte avec vue sur peau douce, pantalon blanc sur mesure boucle de ceinture assortie aux boutons de manchette, chaussettes noires griffées.

Normal.

Regard Poker Face.

Trop normal pour être honnête ?

**T**

- Pourquoi t'as ramené, çà, Quat' ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

**T**

Quatre n'allait raisonnablement pas avouer qu'il avait ramené du matériel de compétition pour se faire pardonner à l'avance pour usurpation d'identité.

C'était la manière légale et certes plus élégante d'écrire en chef d'accusation : « le prévenu a laissé croire que la victime présumée, Duško James Maxwell s'était baladée les miches à l'air avec une batte de baseball pour aller fracasser le crâne du voisin »

L'avocat leva les bras, l'innocence même.

**T**

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose ? Tu m'héberges, tu t'entends mal avec ton voisinage...

- Pas mon voisinage. Mon voisin, les autres - enfin ceux que j'ai rencontré jusque là - ils me disent bonjour, m'offrent des gâteaux et m'invitent à l'Église du Dernier Recours pour retrouver la paix intérieure et la foi en l'humanité. Je leur dis qu'en serbe mon prénom veut dire « âme » et je ferme la porte. Les autres je les connais pas et ils m'emmerdent pas.

- Eh bien avec le voisin que tu as et la secte qui te convoite, raison de plus pour boire un coup.

**T**

Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

**T**

- C'est toi la secte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un coup tu sais pas faire.

- Merci.

- Ouais çà aussi. Vire ton sourire « aie confiance » tu vas pas m'endormir.

- Tu dors jamais après un coup, Duo Maxwell.

- Dépend de la taille du truc. Un coup à 25...

- centimètres ?

- _centilitres_, c'est pas un coup au litre.

- Roooh !

**T**

Quatre… Quatre… Quatre…

La suspicion pouvait arracher un sourire à Duo, c'était ce que faisait l'amitié.

**T**

- Et t'as ramené quatre packs !

**T**

C'était dur de suspecter quand il faisait soif !

Après une telle journée, surtout.

**T**

- Pourquoi, tu comptes me ramener quelque part ?

- Non.

- Tu comptes me virer ?

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi tu comptes ?

**T**

Aiiie confiance…

Si ce n'était le bleu irréel de ce regard céruléen aux reflets turquoise…

Il aurait tout d'un certain Kâ.

(et il l'était assurément)

Mais la volonté de Duo était de fer !

**T**

- Je veux pas que tu gerbes. Même si tu nettoies.

- Mais je tiens !

- Mais je m'en fous. Si tenir c'est te retrouver à genou par terre ronflant du M Pokora comme un bienheureux la tête sur la cuvette des chiottes, je préfère que tu te tiennes tranquille tout court.

**T**

Un haussement de sourcil.

**T**

- Je t'ai connu plus cool.

- Je suis trop mort pour être cool.

- Oh. Et ?

- Si je te vise à la place de la lunette, tu vas pas aimer. Alors on va boire raisonnable d'abord.

- C'est pô juste.

- Et on peut pas vraiment boire sans 'Fei.

- Les absents ont toujours tort.

- J'ai promis.

- Ah, si t'as promis...

**T**

Ah, les promesses. Les vœux pieux d'impies.

Surtout quand l'alcool était enjeu.

**T**

- Et surtout, faut monter la téloche.

- On peut le faire avec de la bière, non ?

- Oui on peut. Et si mon bébé bascule je t'émascule. Avec les dents.

- ... Ok, télé first…

- Je t'aime mon pote ! Content de te voir réveillé ! Et puis tu me parleras de ta journée de merde.

**T**

Quatre prit Duo dans ses bras, juste comme çà.

Juste parce qu'il lui avait manqué.

C'était viril, sincère et ça lui manquait à New York mine de rien.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS V**

Prêts pour l'OS VI ?

* * *

Prochain OS : ? Euh... bonne question ! Contente d'avoir pu poster, en tous cas je rigole toujours autant ^^. Croisez-les doigts avec moi si vous voulez la suite (quoique moi je le ferais télépathiquement :D)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *gnéhéhéhéhéhé !*


	7. Foul Mouth Yuy

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous réponds dès que je poste.**

**Suite d'OS pour qui ? : **Pour vous !

**Câlin Spécial : Dames Kittyfree et mon petit Hamster ? Celui-ci est pour spécialement pour vous ! Gros bisous ! (pouffe).**

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain que j'aime , ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysa, Antocyane, Fredka, Lady Gangnam Style et à une petite NausS que je suis contente de retrouver !**

**Important : l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, les personnages n'existant pas, ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences des conneries que je peux être amenée à leur faire faire.**

**Remerciez la neige si vous appréciez celui-là ! Parce qu'il ne serait pas arrivé si vite, sinon.**

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS VI : Foul Mouth Yuy (D. F pour les intimes)**

**T**

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, Paris 20h00, même jour**

**T**

Un lieu décoré avec goût mais sobrement, une odeur forte mais qui lui était propre.

Un bureau d'osier sur lequel trônait entre autres un agenda de cuir noir ouvert à la date du jour et ses stylo et support assortis, un mini halogène stylisé et un ordinateur souffreteux malgré les rustines de luxe.

Comme l'archéologue préfèrera une amphore brisée à une entière pour alimenter ses recherches, un geek assumé préfèrera changer les pièces que sa bécane – et oui c'était un luxe.

Derrière ce bureau, un fauteuil à roulette au siège en cuir souple, confortable quand la situation du postérieur installé était loin de l'être.

Heero Yuy passait vraiment une journée de merde.

Rien. Mais RIEN n'allait.

Rien.

**T**

- …

**T**

Ajoutez à çà la faune humaine qui, en plein hiver, était au seuil épidémique de l'insupportable.

Tout était urgent, il devait donc hiérarchiser les priorités, ce qui était proprement inacceptable pour ceux qui bénéficiaient de ses services.

**T**

- J'étais là avant !

- Vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous.

**T**

Du coup, il se faisait taxer d'insensible – les malheureux n'osaient pas trop l'engueuler ni aller plus loin dans « l'insulte » après l'attaque laser.

Furieux oui, fous, non.

Le rudoyé se pressait le nez entre le pouce et l'index, alternative moins spectaculaire qu'une position du lotus dans son bureau – ou un poing pleine face.

**T**

- Pourquoi ma carte elle passe pas ? Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

- Si je le savais, Monsieur, ça marcherait.

**T**

A force de télétransmission les gens oubliaient les (pas si) bonnes vieilles méthodes et l'attente.

C'était chiant mais il n'y était pour rien. Qu'on lui foute la paix.

Vivement qu'il rentre.

Vivement.

Monsieur Relou partit le regard haineux, et le téléphone sonna.

Son portable.

**T**

_** *Oui y a dans tout cochon un poète qui sommeille… ***_

**T**

Il décrocha, fatigué.

**T**

- Quoi ?

- Humeur de squale, Sushi d'Amour ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

- Hmm « He had a bad day » comme dit Daniel. Qui sait, ça se terminera comme dans le clip ?

**T**

Un soupir.

**T**

- Je vois pas en quoi me dessiner un parapluie changerait ma vie, mes problèmes informatiques et la connerie humaine, pas forcément dans cet ordre.

- … T'as vraiment besoin de chaleur humaine, Sushi d'Amour.

- Une mauvaise journée ne se règle pas en oneshot.

- Moi, un oneshot ?

- … Certes. *sourire* Tu es vraiment un bonobo.

**T**

Quand Trowa Barton voulait un sourire, il l'obtenait.

**T**

- J'aime les conflits quand ils se règlent à l'amiable.

- Je te prendrais bien au mot…

**T**

Pourquoi « Sushi d'Amour » refusait un bon snack déjà ?

**T**

- Hmm… j'aime ton désespoir.

- … Mais j'ai trop de boulot.

**T**

Un « pas ce soir » on ne peut plus regrettable.

Et regretté.

**T**

- Eh bien moi aussi justement. C'est pour çà que je t'appelle.

**T**

Heero cligna des yeux et se redressa sur son siège.

**T**

- Ta réunion avec l'assoce s'éternise ?

- Non, j'ai pu rentrer vers 17h. Entretemps j'ai reçu un message de mon ancien cabinet. Ils sont débordés et m'ont demandé un coup de main.

**T**

Froncement de sourcils.

**T**

- Mais c'est plus ton secteur.

- C'est vrai. Mais pour les animaux, mon secteur, c'est le monde. Tant que je suis là…

**T**

Et c'était ce qui faisait aussi son charme ravageur… un esprit libre, une sensualité démente, une fidélité en amitié exemplaire, un cœur gros comme çà, comme son...

**T**

- Véto Sans Frontière… essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- Non ce soir c'est vraiment pas possible, j'en verrais pas le bout. Arrête de rire. Tu choisis mal ton jour pour avoir envie de moi.

- *grand sourire*

**T**

Pour avoir envie de consommer, plutôt.

Pour avoir envie de Trowa Barton, on n'avait pas besoin de « moment »

Mais pour consommer, il fallait un « quand », un « où », « tu veux ? »

Quand tu veux.

Quand tu peux.

**T**

- Et te retenir de rire ça s'entend *aussi*. Et toi, tu rentres quand ?

- J'espère 23h00. Le chien va être fou.

- Je l'ai bien fatigué avant de partir.

- Il va péter la forme quand je vais arriver.

- Normal. Allez je file.

- A demain bob' trotter.

**T**

Comment égayer une journée en 2 minutes.

**T**

- Hey. J'ai beau être bonobo et globe-trotter assumé, cochon jusqu'au bout de la queue, le voisinage commencerait presque à me donner envie de prolonger le séjour… ce soir en sortant de l'ascenseur j'ai croisé…

**T**

Comment saouler en moins de 2 secondes.

**T**

- Tu peux pas croiser des vieux aigris comme tout le monde ?

-… un livreur dément avec des yeux de fous, sous les néons on aurait dit… c'est quoi déjà le nom de la pierre que t'achètes à ma sœur de ma part… Panzani ? Tasmanie ?

- Tanzanite.

- Bref, c'est pareil.

- Achète des pâtes à ta sœur pour son anniversaire et on verra si c'est pareil.

- On offrait bien des colliers de nouille à la fête des mères. Bref il a des yeux panzanite… euh tasmanite ? Le corps j'ai pas vu…

- Ah super, il n'était pas nu, lui.

**T**

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

**T**

- Non, mais j'ai pu apprécier un postérieur généreux et ferme par accident et… je ne me suis pas trompé d'immeuble : je sais où je vis.

- … pourquoi moi j'ai…

- Mauvais karma Sushi d'Amour, mauvais karma. Mais je suis là, ta chance tourne.

- Le taré a de la concurrence.

- Ah carrément. Mais il a… une longueur d'avance. Y a strictement rien à jeter sur lui. Habillé c'est top. Nu c'est phénoménal.

- …

- L'enquête doit être approfondie. Tant que j'ai pas exploré le livreur, le voisin reste number 1, surtout avec une banane dans la bouche. Il a de l'appétit.

- T'as oublié que c'était un emmerdeur psychopathe avec un caractère de merde ?

- On s'en fout ! Je suis un bonobo, alors on bonobaise, conflit réglé. En plus il est sexe quand il s'énerve.

- Il gueule comme un putois.

- Eh bien il aura une bonne raison de hurler… je lui présente mon micro and this is the voice…

**T**

A ce point ?

Avec peu de lumière et des cris on devenait amnésique.

De là à ce que Duo Maxwell…

Trowa et lui avaient des goûts assez similaires et ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas empiéter sur l'autre. Et pendant un bon moment ils ont été l'un sur l'autre.

Il serait passé à côté ?

**T**

**« Flashback »**

**T**

- Allez vous faire foutre !

**T**

**« Fin du flashback »**

**T**

Non non non, le harpie du 3ème n'avait pas l'air affreux mais…

Heero secoua la tête.

**T**

- C'est pas possible, on a pas vu le même type.

- T'en connais plusieurs Duo Maxwell, toi ?

- J'en connais un de trop.

- Je sais pas pour celui que tu connais. Moi je connais celui qui vient à poil. Et qui a…

**T**

Heero Yuy écarquilla les yeux.

Oui « à ce point »

Trowa avait vraiment observé.

Trowa était bien intéressé. Et ça pouvait engendrer des problèmes de voisinage... (en plus).

* * *

**Chez Duo Maxwell, 22h30**

**T**

L'écran plat de la décennie acheté toujours trop cher pour ce que c'était trônait dans le salon.

La télé était quand même trop grande par rapport à la distance avec le canapé, enfin, pour un être vivant intelligent.

Pour les autres, un vibrant « on s'en fout » unanime, « c'est mieux qu'un post-it ou un tétris cathodique, moi les gros carrés je les préfère dans ma salle de bain »

**T**

- Et donc mon client ne voulait pas céder ses parts, ce qui était logique.

- …

**T**

Après l'effort, le réconfort, deux amis se retrouvaient après plusieurs mois sans se voir comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Bon, ils se téléphonaient, mailaient et autre mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Et après on dirait que les hommes étaient différents des femmes…

En tous cas pas forcément sur ce point.

Et donc après deux bonnes mousses, la chair étant faible, la volonté moisie devant une bière tentatrice, Quatre et Duo devisaient gaiement sur le divan.

Bébé était allumée et si l'image était sublime, le programme était pathétique avec une musicale 100% Rock où figurait Britney Spears. Une aberration.

T'MCM (pas)

Ils auraient bien joué mais les jeux étaient encore dans les cartons et ils avaient la flemme.

**T**

- Alors je lui ai proposé de…

- …

- Mais tu t'en fous. C'est quoi ce sourire rêveur ?

**T**

Les yeux dans le vague, l'air béat, Duo avait l'air saoul ou con.

Il n'était pas saoul.

**T**

- Y a une bombasse de l'espace qui m'a tenu l'ascenseur tout à l'heure. Troop sexe, je vais *enfin* pouvoir aimer le voisinage.

- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux parce que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter quand même et vu que je repars bientôt, j'aimerais te savoir entre de bonnes mains.

- Hmm... Il est ptet pas gay, tu sais ?

**T**

Duo avait des présomptions mais avoir un comportement qu'on jugeait tendancieux pouvait s'avérer normal pour le protagoniste.

Lady Gaga (rockeuse, puisque son clip passait en ce moment) croyait bien qu'elle s'habillait normalement alors que le commun des mortels était assez sceptique.

L'inconnu pouvait être tout simplement métrosexuel.

Éventuellement bi…

**T**

- T'as le droit de rêver, non ? Murphy ne peut pas frapper systématiquement au même endroit ?

- Si, justement.

- Bon, ben tu t'achèteras des Rangers et tu lui botteras le cul.

- Ouais !

- Il ressemble à quoi ?

**T**

Et puis sortir avec son voisin ce serait compliqué : rompre en montant chacun à son étage ou pire, en étant sur le même pallier, avec des murs en mousse c'était assez hasardeux.

Mais bon, plaisir d'offrir, joie de recevoir ?

Hmmm.

Maxwell commençait à être un petit peut fait quand même.

La fatigue aidait à délier les langues et l'alcool à les emmêler à un certain stade.

Au sens propre comme au figuré.

**T**

- Pour que tu me le piques ? Il ressemble à E.T, OK ?

**T**

Quatre leva bouteille vide et bouteille à moitié vide en guise d'apaisement.

Ils attendraient pour attendre Wu Fei, visiblement.

Mais Duo ne semblait pas s'en rappeler. Une fois la télé installée il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour ne pas boire en mangeant des cacahuètes et des chips.

**T**

- Duo j'y suis pour rien si on a à peu près les mêmes goûts et que certains mecs se sont plus intéressés à moi.

- Ben voyons.

- Tu peux quand même pas t'attendre à ce que les gars que tu jettes à vue tentent leur chance jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. C'est plus de la conquête, là, c'est de l'acharnement.

- Il n'empêche que tu t'es tapé 40% de nos coups de kiffe' communs.

- En boîte ça compte pas.

- T'aurais dû me piquer le précédent.

**T**

Quatre éclata de rire et but sa demi-bouteille restante d'un trait.

* * *

**2 mousses supplémentaires chacun et 3h00 plus tard (01h et des brouettes)**

**T**

- Diiiiiis, on devait pas attendre Wu Fei ?

- Diiiiiiiiis, ton voisin du dessus, il s'appellerait pas Trowa par hasard ?

**T**

Duo le regarda comme s'il avait eu une troisième tête.

Oui là il semblait en avoir deux.

Le jeune homme commençait un tout petit peu à euh fatiguer. Journée trop longue pour avoir l'endurance habituelle.

**T**

- Ouais bien sûr. Et j'ai un oncle Donald et mes cousins s'appellent forcément Riri, Fifi et Loulou. T'en as de bonnes, toi.  
- Hein ?  
- On m'appelle Duo parce que la terre entière est conne donc incapable d'écrire ou prononcer mon blaze, je connais un type qu'on appelle Quatre, on a déjà largement notre quota de karma merdique, non ? Halte au cumul.  
- ...

**T**

Quat' essayait désespérément de redevenir le si pragmatique Raberba.

En vain. Avec Duo, ça marchait difficilement.

**T**  
- J'ai pas besoin d'autre chiffre sauf sur mon compte en banque, de préférence avant la virgule. D'où tu sors ce prénom à la con ? Je t'avais pas dit qu'il s'appelait Yuy le bouffon ?

- Euh sûrement...  
- Tu retiens rien quand je te parle.  
- J'ai du mal à retenir entre deux gueulantes et ton réseau de merde. Avec les coupures j'ai cru très nettement saisir Ducon et Fion à plusieurs reprises donc si je me basais sur mes souvenirs les plus vivaces, ton voisin s'appellerait Ducon Fion.

**T**  
Duo recracha sa bière et éclata de rire.

Du couloir on pouvait entendre des grognements monter.

**T**

_- Bordel Il est 1 heure du mat'…. L'ascenseur est bloqué au 3ème Je sais qu'en horoscope chinois, l'année de son signe est une année d'épreuves... ? Ne pas surtout pas craquer. Monter encore un putain d'étage. Arriver chez soi. Grattouiller le chien._

**T**

Du couloir on pouvait entendre des pas s'éloigner.

**T**

- Ah bah ça lui irait bien.  
- Après çà tu connais pas tous tes voisins... alors peut-être ? Et euh… Taylor ça te dit rien ?  
- Le seul que je connaisse c'est le loup-garou de Twilichte et le mec de la parodie est plus viril.

- Ok…

- 'L'est où la télécommande ? Vais changer de chaîne, là, c'est n'importe quoi, y a Céline Dion.

- Attends c'est All By Myself ! On peut pas louper All By Myself !

- T'es vraiment une fiotte, toi.

- Seulement quand je suis bourré !

**T**

Quatre haussa le son et se mit à chanter pochetronné avec un accent franchement franchouillarabisant.

On était Franco-Américain d'Egypte ou on ne l'était pas.

**T**

- Wénawoseyongue aïe néveur nirdead érnerouane and mérkinelovewas jeusteforefeun Zozdér wasgaune.

**T**

Et Duo en bon copain qui avait bien envie de se défouler, ne put que suivre dans son délire.

**T**

- Aaaall byyy myyyyseeeeelf !

**T**  
Des coups frénétiques à la porte et l'hôte de maison se leva en mode automatique, chantant comme un bienheureux.

**T**

- Dooooon't waaaaaaanna liiiiive...

**T**

La porte s'ouvrit sur…

**T**

- All by myyyyyyself…

- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, lui il a Full Monty et moi j'ai Monty Python fait The Voice ? Céline ferme-la il est une heure du mat' !

**T**

Mais le chanteur était dans son truc, prenant sa bouteille pour micro…

**T**

- ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-omerde !

- Mais foutez-vous à poil, bordel de merde, que la vue bouche mes oreilles !  
- ... Quoi ?  
- Gueuler rend con et sourd, la branlette c'est mieux, vous devriez essayer.  
- Hein ?

**T**

Si Duo Maxwell avait les yeux en face des trous, il aurait vu un Heero Yuy sortant du travail.

Et un Heero Yuy sortant du travail avait sensiblement plus d'allure que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Veste de cuir noir sur le bras, serviette assortie à la main.

Chemise blanche col mao, jean brut taille impeccable.

Barbe naissante car heure tardive.

Sexy.

Cheveux un peu fous sur un regard bleu houleux.

Très sexy.

Lèvres fines et pleines qu'on avait envie de mordiller.

So sexy…

Ça changeait du t-shirt roulé, du boxer et des tongs de l'enfer de la première fois.

Mais apparemment pour un mec bourré et énervé aux yeux éclatés et au look 100% jeans-polo-cors au pieds nus, ça ne changeait rien.

Un Ducon Fion à la mine renfrognée who speaks nonsense.

**T**  
- A poil et plus vite que çà ! Quitte à ouvrir votre gueule, autant m'en mettre plein la vue. Je prendrais une loupe, au cas où mais paraît que vous êtes monté comme un Cadichon sous amphètes'.  
- Cadich- Oh le pervers faut arrêter l'exta, là?  
**T**

Dans l'océan de blanc qui venait d'envahir l'esprit quelque peu alcoolisé de Duo Maxwell, un acronyme.

WTF.

**T**

- Zen, Duo.  
- Zen ? Appelle les flics, Quat' il est fou !  
**T**

Ducon Fion haussa un sourcil.

**T**

- Oui « Zen, Duo », quoique de quoi je me mêle, vous êtes pas sur le bail non ? Mêlez-vous de votre cul.

**T**

Rhabillé-pour-l'hiver-ba Winner ?

**T**  
- Elle est où ma batte ?  
- Non mais la pétasse du quartier elle a des états d'âme ? Il a pas tout donné le René ?  
- Ok j'appelle les flics. Mais d'abord je vous pète la gueule !  
**T**

Apparemment Ducon Fion Yuy n'avait aucune conscience du danger.

Ou se riait du danger tel un certain…

**T**

- Ça se promène cul nu la batte en l'air et ça vient jouer les pucelles. Je rêve.

- Enfin c'est quoi cette réputation de Pierrot-Cul-Nu !

**T**

S'ensuivit un dialogue surréaliste où un certain Rabourréba Winner, l'instinct de survie à son paroxysme, faisait tout pour rester le plus invisible possible.

Il avait eu le réflexe d'arrêter la télé et de finir sa mousse.

Et était fortement tenté d'en reprendre une en espérant que Duo oublierait sa batte.

**T**

- Ah çà, ce n'est pas moi qui me baladerait les radis au vent.

- Bien sûr ! Et je cache un sucre d'orge sous mon imper, aussi ?

- Quand on est à poil on n'a pas d'imper, c'est le principe.

**T**

…

?

**T**

- Je suis frileux comme un caniche tondu, jamais vous le verrez mon cul ! Jamais !

- La Terre est carrée, c'est bien connu.

- Elle est où ma batte ? Elle est où ?

- Dans…

**T**

Et ce Yuy qui y mettait du sien…

Dommage que son ami soit devant, Quat' ne pouvait pas bien le voir.

**T**

- BAT ! QUAT !  
- Euh... non.

**T**

Pas Batquat'

Pas Batte-man, sinon Polyphème.

Rester calme, finir sa mousse.

Pierre finira par rouler.

Ras le Baba Winner ?

**T**  
- POURQUOI ?  
- Tu vas aller en prison si je te la donne.  
**T**

Le regard de Yuy se fit sadique.

**T**

- Et je serais témoin à charge.

- Si je puis me permettre on peut juridiquement difficilement être victime et témoin de sa propre agression.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire un exhibitionniste qui menace ouvertement son voisin ça s'appelle preuves à charge.  
- … D'autant plus si vous n'avez aucune preuve. Et je parle de preuves tangibles.

**T**

Quatre était redevenu Raberba.

Yuy était énervé avec raison même si cela prenait des proportions.

Raberba osait espérer que le voisin était suffisamment intelligent pour évaluer ses options, pour se rendre compte que la télé était éteinte et avec elle, la principale cause de la grogne.

Se péter la gueule pour Céline Dion ? On mourrait pour moins que çà mais quand même.

C'était vrai qu'il y avait un sacré barouf (certes la faute à qui mais justement… il réussirait à le faire oublier. A se faire oublier)

Patience.

Et puis il y avait un chien qui aboyait, avec un peu de chance…

**T**

- On vous a toujours pas sonné, vous.

- Faut arrêter la fumette mon gars, je suis pas exhib'. Et je vous ai jamais menacé !  
- Ah ouais ? Vous appelez çà comment « je vais vous péter la gueule avec ma batte de baseball » ?  
- Autodéfense. By Pétasse du Quartier. Et çà, c'est mon autographe.

**T**

Et Duo lui décrocha la mâchoire avec un coup de poing avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Enfin, c'était ce que son honneur lui disait.

S'il avait un peu moins bu, il aurait su qu'il l'avait à peine effleuré.

Mais il était en train de retourner la maison, Quatre sur ses talons.

**T**

- DUO !

- C'était la batte ou mon poing ! Il a eu de la chance, non ? En tous cas j'espère qu'il est remonté chez lui et IL A INTERET A Y RESTER SINON JE LE MONTE - JE MONTE LE DEMONTER AVEC MA BATTE ! Mais elle est où bordel.

**T**

Quatre finit par se rassoir sur le canapé, se contentant de suivre les allées et venues de son ami comme il suivrait un U.S Open.

Yuy ayant observé un repli stratégique, Duo finirait bien par se fatiguer, l'énergie procurée par l'adrénaline, la testostérone et l'alcool redescendrait incessamment.

Il espérait qu'avec le départ du voisin – qui soit dit en passant avait vraiment eu raison de gueuler - ça allait s'arrêter, mais les murs – et eux-mêmes - étant ce qu'ils étaient…

**T**

- ALLEZ-Y POINTEZ-VOUS QU'ON SE MARRE !  
- VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS MARRER SI JE MONTE !

- A POIL, CADICHON, FAITES MOI REVER !

- OH LE MYTHO ASCENDANT PERVERS NARCISSIQUE ? JE VAIS VOUS METTRE LA RONDELLE EN SHURIKEN MOI !

- Ah ouais, mytho ? Pervers narcissique ? Et comment je sais que vous avez une coupe au bol du gland et un grain de beauté en forme de café sur la fesse droite si personne ici l'a vu votre rondelle magique ?

- ...  
**T**

Duo arrêta sa recherche frénétique de sa batte de baseball.

Il n'y avait plus de mousse.

Il demanda très, très calmement.

Trop calmement.

**T**  
- Euh Quat' ? Y a un truc que j'ignore ?  
**T**  
Il eut des oreilles cramoisies pour toute réponse.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS VI**

Ready 4 l'OS VII?

* * *

Et oui Duo !

Y a même plusieurs trucs que t'ignore :DD

Prochain OS : ? Euh... bonne question, faut remercier la neige qui m'a laissée chez moi XD.

Je me marre bien, j'espère que vous aussi ! Vous avez dû croiser les doigts ? Croisez-les encore plus si vous voulez la suite (quoique moi je le ferais télépathiquement :D)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *tombeuh la neigeuh !***  
**

Disclaimers : la sonnerie de portable de Heero provient du Roi Lion, Hakuna Matata :D et Cadichon ou les mémoires d'un âne... héhéhé !


	8. Hide n Silk

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous ai déjà répondu ! *contente***

**Suite d'OS pour qui ? : **Pour vous !

**Câlin Spécial : Dame Lysa avide d'explications ? Celui-ci est pour toi ! Câlins boosteurs, en espérant que tu apprécieras la tournure de cet OS :D**

**Enormes câlins à :mon petit hamster Américain que j'aime , ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse, Dames Lysa, Antocyane, Fredka, Lady Gangnam Style et à une petite NausS de retour je l'espère pour longtemps !**

**Joyeux Petit Lapin !**

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS VII : Hide n' Silk (Hot Patate)**

**T**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, 1h00 et des brouettes, même jour**

**T**

_Duo arrêta sa recherche frénétique de sa batte de baseball._  
_Il n'y avait plus de mousse._  
_Il demanda très, très calmement._  
_**T**__  
__- Euh Quat' ? Y a un truc que j'ignore ?_  
**T**  
_Il eut des oreilles cramoisies pour toute réponse._

**T**

La poisse courrait très vite et si elle était sur vos traces, fallait être magicien.

Un vrai. Pas un illusionniste.

On pouvait être beau, blond, décoiffé.

Avoir sorti la chemise noire monogrammée et son col ouvert so sexychic avec vue sur peau douce, le futal blanc sur mesure avec ceinturon assorti aux boutons de manchette.

Avoir à ses pieds pédicurés des chaussettes en soie noire, griffées.

Etre trop beau pour être honnête c'était cliché mais être trop beau était objectivement l'état normal de « Quatre » Raberba Winner.

Et Duo se souvint s'être demandé plus tôt dans la soirée si Barbie Big Dick n'était pas trop normal pour être honnête.

C'était beau l'instinct.

La posture droite sans être rigide, mains sur les genoux posées sans être crispées, le regard qui aurait pu être naturel s'il n'avait pas été un poil trop fixe sur le mur d'en face, Quatre Winner adoptait un comportement normal…

mais qui le connaissait savait qu'il essayait désespérément de ne faire qu'un avec le canapé.

Duo se rapprocha lentement, les yeux rivés aux deux petits piments rouges séchés qu'une coupe de cheveux récente ne pouvait pas cacher.

Et essaya de ne pas exploser, les murs étant toujours aussi en mousse.

Il fit comme les enfants quand on leur disait chut.

Il chuchota donc très fort, se plantant devant l'avocat le plus stupide de la terre.

Le plus stupide parce qu'il allait être son propre client.

**T**

- T'as couché avec le voisin !  
- Je peux tout expliquer...  
**T**

Winner répondait à voix basse en faisant mentalement un constat : il ne pouvait regarder une télé qu'il avait lui-même éteinte.

Grossière erreur, manque d'anticipation totale. Et l'autre con qui donnait la circonférence de ses attributs à son pote… et pourquoi pas jouer à qui pissait le plus loin tant qu'on y était. Vraiment crétin ce…

Mais Duo, là, il en avait positivement rien à foutre.

Quatre Winner n'avait donc aucune échappatoire.

Raberba Winner n'était pas avocat à renoncer à une plaidoirie.

Raberba Winner savait écourter une procédure.

Raberba Winner saurait éviter le procès.

**T****  
**- Parce que tu nies pas ?  
- Non ! Enfin si !  
**T**

Duo croisa les bras, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Il fallait dire que dévisager un homme assis qui levait ses yeux certes troublants pour pouvoir vous parler donnait du poids à l'argumentation.

**T****  
**- Mets-toi en accord avec toi-même !  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois !  
- Ben exprime-toi clairement.  
**T**

Quatre inspira profondément en se massant les tempes avec une certaine nonchalance, dédramatisant la situation sans être inconvenant, fallait pas pousser mémé non plus.

**T****  
**- C'est un malentendu. Tu vas voir, tu vas rire.  
- Je respire l'enthousiasme.  
**T**  
Un looong soupir.

Qui avait eu l'idée de boire, déjà ?

Qui avait eu l'idée de ne pas en ramener assez, ouais ?

Verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide ?

**T****  
**- Je n'ai pas montré mon cul à ton voisin, Duo.

- ...

- Enfin si, mais pas à celui-là.  
- Ah parce que tu montres ton cul à mes autres voisins mais pas à Ducon Fion. Et donc il peut le décrire, logique.

- ...

- Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

**T**

L'Accusé se décala légèrement pour pouvoir se lever mais Le Procureur fit un pas de côté pour conserver ce qu'il considérait comme une ascendance puisque le blond cherchait à l'esquiver.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux mais à la même hauteur.

Le bleu des mers du sud rencontra le vent du nord.

**T**  
- Je n'étais pas réveillé et je me suis pointé démonter la gueule de l'emmerdeur qui mettait sa musique à fond. Sauf que Yuy ne vit apparemment pas seul.

**T**

Haussement de sourcil châtain.

Ah bon ? Rooh ça allait le détourner du sujet…

**T****  
**- ... Et donc tu as montré ton cul à la meuf de mon voisin et elle le lui aurait décrit ? Ça va pas, non ? Tu me détestes c'est çà ? Tu m'as laissé sortir avec l'autre con, c'était pas suffisant ?

**T**

Ou pas.

L'Avocat passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, ce qui déconcentra momentanément son vis à vis.

Il profita de ce laps pour s'éloigner et faire les cent pas, Duo sur ses talons.

**T****  
**- Je ne sais pas si c'est son mec – et non sa copine - vu le rentre-dedans qu'il me fait.  
- Parce que t'as couché avec ?  
- Attends, je couche pas avec tous les mecs qui me font du rentre-dedans ! T'as cru que je m'appelais Happy Hour ou quoi ?  
- J'entends une histoire à dormir debout, Quat'. Pardon de me raccrocher à la seule réaction logique...

**T**

L'Accusé se retourna brusquement, arrêtant net le cent pas, faillit assommer Le Procureur dans le processus.

**T**

- M'enfin j'étais jetlagué ! Tu sais comment ça se passe quand je suis jetlagué !  
- ... T'as couché avec Yuy et son mec ? T'as fait un gangbang sans moi ! C'est dégueulasse !

**T**

L'Avocat esquissa un sourire sadique.

**T**

- Parce que tu veux coucher avec ton voisin, Duo ? Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais sa voix est sexy...  
- Moi quand on me gueule dessus je vois les yeux et les dents. Il a donc des beaux yeux et des dents de lapin. Bref change pas de sujet ! T'as threesomé le voisin et çà, c'est dégueulasse !  
- Et non, je n'ai pas threesomé tes voisins comme tu dis. Et je confirme n'avoir rien montré à Yuy. Apparemment Trowa a cru que j'étais toi, d'où le quiproquo.

**T**

Duo prit un air sceptique, levant les yeux au ciel.

**T****  
**- ... Tu me dis çà comme tu expliquerais à un gosse « tu sais le vert, c'est du jaune et du bleu ». T'es là depuis 1 semaine, mon voisin a vu tes fesses et peut me décrire ton épi de maïs et c'est parfaitement normal. T'es bien un avocat, toi.

- ...

- Alors le veinard qui a vu l'épi d'or ? C'est lui, Trauma ?  
- Trowa.  
- Ah ouais. Y a bien une loi des séries. En fait tu savais que le voisin vivait en coloc avec Trauma et tu prêchais le faux pour savoir le vrai.

**T**

L'Avocat acquiesça. Stratégie quand tu nous tiens.

**T****  
**- Pour confirmer le vrai, plutôt. Je n'étais pas sûr.

**T**

Duo se gratta le menton, le bleu enfer bien ancré dans celui de l'avocat du diable.

**T****  
**- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Yuy croit que c'est moi qui ait montré mon cul à son pote. L'incompréhension permettant de comprendre l'incompréhensible, du coup je comprends la bière de luxe.  
- Eh bien euh Trowa a déduit que j'étais leur voisin direct...

**T**

Et là la voix de Duo se fit pour la première fois très sérieuse.

Sans le moindre sourire.

Son polo rouge, son jeans noir et ses chaussons No Life faisaient l'effet d'un costard-cravate quand il avait cette expression.

**T**

- Et t'as pas jugé bon de rectifier ? Entendons-nous bien. Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent - surtout Ducon Fion - mais t'as pas à me faire subir tes trucs. Il t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais le patron de ma boîte, _Raberba_, et que ce genre de pub c'était pas bon pour le business sauf si tu peux le transformer en happening ? Il t'est pas venu à l'esprit que le voisinage pouvait être ma future clientèle et que j'avais accessoirement des employés ?

**T**

Quatre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Un Duo all business était un Duo très sexy.

Un ami en colère pour de bonnes raisons.

**T**

- Si tu me mets dans la merde, mets-moi au courant avant, que je m'organise, parce que là c'est n'importe quoi.  
- Je suis désolé. Sur le coup j'ai pas pensé à ta réputation mais à la mienne.  
- T'as paniqué. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
**T**

Un petit rictus moqueur.

Un tout petit rictus.

Un peu de dégel ?

**T**

- Tu vas faire quoi, _Duško_? Aller venger ton honneur bafoué ?

**T**

Duo s'avança doucement vers Quatre.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Ses yeux d'un bleu mystique prirent un éclat un peu plus fascinant quand il se pencha vers son ami.

Ses lèvres se posèrent au coin de celles de l'avocat avant de remonter vers son oreille.

**T**

- That's for me to know and for you to wonder, Baby.

**T**

Quatre recula et leva les yeux au plafond.

Qu'est-ce que son ami avait dans la tête ?

**T**

- Tu veux que je rétablisse la vérité ? Que j'aille voir ton voisin en disant que ce corps magnifique était le mien ?

**T**

Le ton de Duo se fit catégorique.

**T**

- Euh… non en fait mieux vaut que vous vous parliez pas. Y a bien un truc que j'ai appris c'est que plus on s'explique et plus on s'enfonce, hein Quat'. Donc on dit rien, on laisse couler. Déjà je lui dois rien, autant qu'on s'évite. Et tu évites le coloc aussi, tant que t'y est. Le Trauma.  
- Trowa.  
- Des fois que ce soit le mec du voisin que tu le saches pas et que l'autre naze croit qu'il se tape Duo Maxwell, et qu'on ait une raison supplémentaire de se mettre sur la gueule. De quiproquos en quiproquos mieux vaut arrêter les frais. Halte au cumul.  
- C'était prévu que je l'évite, d'autant qu'il a parlé de ma feuille de vigne à son pote quoi. Ferme-la, Duo.

**T**

Regard lubrique sur l'entrejambe et sourire gourmand-croquant (©Les Guignols de l'Info pour Cyril Lignac)

**T**

- Ben quoi j'ai rien dit !  
- Mais tu l'as pensé. De toute façon je vis pas ici et je pars bientôt.  
- Voilà. Maintenant on va pioncer, je suis mort. Et tu dors dans mon lit ce soir.  
- Oh non… pourquoi ?  
- J'accepte tes excuses, buddy. Ce qui ne t'absous pas de ta punition. Qui aime bien châtie bien et je t'aime alors voilà, je frappe où ça fait mal.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Mais c'est pô juste. Je peux me faire pardonner si tu veux…  
- Thanks but no thanks.

**T**

Quatre lui prit la main et porta un à un les doigts à sa bouche.

Plongea.

Remonta.

Argumenta.

**T**

- Tu sais, _Duško_… *pouce, plongée, remontée*… que dans mon métier… *index, plongée, remontée* avoir la langue… *majeur, oh oui, gobé, remontée, première phalange suçotée*… bien pendue *annulaire, plongée, remontée*… est utile… *auriculaire, léché sur toute la longueur puis plongée, remontée, suçotée…* en toute circonstance…

**T**

Céruléen devenu bleu sombre.

Ver-suce…

Bleu indescriptible devenu bleu infernal.

**T**

- C'est tentant mais hmm… nan. Une punition qui te fait plaisir… n'en est pas une. Je partage pas mon canapé ce soir, sorry ! A toi le lit une place et le cul fracassé !

**T**

Duo récupéra sa main en pensant à son ex.

Oui, tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire fuir Popaul.

Pas cette fuite là…

La castration psychologique !

Quatre se lécha les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules, lissant une chemise qui savait rester impeccable en toutes circonstances.

**T**

- Tu sais pas ce que tu…  
- Oh yeah?

**T**

Oh, yeah…

Quatre secoua la tête.

**T**

- Si, tu sais. Et puis de toute façon j'ai un rendez-vous très tôt demain. Tant pis pour mon ego ! Je penserai à toi ce soir, Duo.  
- Ouais c'est çà, pense un peu plus à moi avant de montrer ton cul !

**T**

Quatre n'eut pas le front de mal le prendre.

Il vint l'embrasser au coin des lèvres pour le tenter une dernière fois.

Il murmura un « vraiment désolé » à son oreille qui reçut un « only you, buddy », y avait pas mort d'homme après tout.

Des sourires puis un bonne nuit. Mais Duo ferait du rangement avant de se coucher, ça calmait le gland. Il avait été con sur ce coup-là !

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, 9h00, même endroit**

**T**

Duo se réveilla comme une fleur à 09h00 du matin.

Hey pour quelqu'un qui se levait à 05h00, c'était Hawaii.

Quatre était déjà parti et visiblement sans manger, il avait dû se lever à l'arrache.

Le jeune homme refoulant ses propres poils, il décida d'aller se doucher, ce qui réglait tous les problèmes masculins matinaux en une fois, la propreté en plus.

Il revint dans le salon, détendu, déterminé à profiter de son jour de congé, déterminé à décompresser, bordel.

Surtout, déterminé à recevoir la box qui le connecterait enfin à internet, le livreur ayant gentiment indiqué qu'il passerait dans un créneau «entre 9h00 et 16h00 »

C'était pas un créneau çà, c'était une panne de voiture avec un warning allumé.

Pour échapper aux programmes musicaux de merde, il était prêt à perdre une journée avec panache.

Mais d'abord il allait falloir faire le lit, pour avoir un peu de place pour circuler dans son grand salon. Son tibia ne lui pardonnerait jamais un énième « table basse, nice to nique you »

**T**

- Allez on range, on mange, on ouvre les boîtes et après, on joue en attendant le feignant !

**T**

Ces derniers temps Blondie et lui dormaient ensemble dans le clic clac.

Au début Maxwell avait pitié et, pour lui permettre de se remettre de son jetlag, se sacrifiait et dormait dans la chambre.

Quand Quatre réussit à mieux se caler, et le mode kit n'aidant pas Duo à exercer son métier, il finit par dormir sur le canapé aussi, sans le moindre scrupule.

Par contre comme il partait toujours avant son ami, c'était toujours l'avocat le plus bordélique du monde qui remontait le canapé, la plupart du temps parce que son smartphone glissait dans le bac-support qui servait à ranger le lit.

Ce fut donc la première fois depuis un bout de temps que Duo replia le canapé.

Et il y trouva…

**T**

- Non ! Coucou toi ça fait longtemps !

**T**

On sonna à la porte.

Wow, il avait été mauvaise langue.

Il se redressa et heureux comme un gamin, ouvrit précipitamment en espérant ne pas crier « encore un connard venu m'apporter la bonne nouvelle »

**T**

- Bonjour.  
- Oui ?

**T**

Chance, chance, CHANCE !

Il avait été ouvrir à la va que je te pousse mais pour une fois, ça le desservait pas !

Cheveux lâchés, lavés, cascadant dans le dos.

Torse nu, boxer noir neuf.

Sent bon.

**T**

- Je cherche Duo Maxwell.

**T**

Oh bordel c'était pour lui… tous ses malheurs, tous ces hurlements, ces prises de tête… pour en arriver là.

Enfin.

Attention atouts.

Grattage de nuque, coude replié mode biceps saillant, ventre contracté, abdo bière lifté, pectoraux repulpés.

Super sourire en coin, tête penchée sur le côté.

Cascade de touffe glissant sur l'épaule gauche, caressant l'inscription stylisée « Carpe Diem » right sur le cœur.

Bedroom voice mais pas trop, s'agissait de pas lui faire peur quand même.

**T**

- C'est votre jour de chance vous l'avez en face de vous.

**T**

Grand, gabardine choco-noisettes ouverte sur pull stracciatella – la couleur était alléchante, jeans Faith (Ok, George Michael)… ça se voyait que Duo avait pas mangé ? Il avait l'estomac en berne ce matin, la faute à hier.

Mais là… il believait in God, il avait envie de se mette à table.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux d'accueillir un livreur qui avait les mains vides.

Peut-être que le gros paquet était ailleurs ?

Roooh. Mais Quat' l'avait allumé et lui avait fait semblant d'éteindre la bougie.

Là il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Le Beau Gosse cligna des yeux pour toute réponse.

Duo devait faire son petit effet !

Il allait l'aider, le pauvre, apparemment y avait pas de reconnaissance faciale dans son regard vert.

**T**

- Je vous avais dit que j'étais pas livreur ! Mais bon vous quittiez l'ascenseur hier, z'avez pas dû entendre.

**T**

Le Beau Gosse sembla réfléchir sans que ce soit Actor Studio…

Oh bon sang il avait un cerveau !

On se raccrochait à n'importe quoi devant çà.

De préférence à son corps à bien y réfléchir… habillé comme hier ? Il avait fait un tour de cadran ou quoi ? Il bossait de nuit ?

Ou à ses yeux un poil fatigués avec des toutes petites rides d'expression, mais définitivement libido-stimulateur.

Ou à son sourire attrape-tout-ce-qui-bouge.

Rah il était craquant, comme disait les filles…

Bandant comme diraient les autres.

**T**

- Oui le grand carton et cette sonnerie polyphonique incroyable. Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme.  
- Oh vous savez, une bonne nuit de sommeil, une bonne douche et ça requinque !

**T**

Le Beau Gosse secoua la tête.

Hmm… infiltration d'après-rasage aux notes épicées dans ses petites narines sans défense…

**T**

- Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ?

**T**

Et vous, vous êtes sourd.

Ou ptet qu'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir cette chance incroyable de rencontrer un mec comme lui ?

Non, non, fallait se calmer un peu. Ptet que c'était pas un voisin. Ptet que c'était un colporteur.

Duo se montra alors suspicieux.

**T**

- Vous êtes contrôleur des impôts ?  
- Non.  
- Vous êtes huissier de justice ?  
- Non.  
- Vous êtes colporteur de bonnes nouvelles religieuses et voulez me vendre un truc gratuit, un abonnement à Monde Loisirs ?  
- Non !  
- Alors je confirme : je suis Duo ! Et qui le demande ?

**T**

Sourire enjôleur du mec aux yeux bleu ténèbres : checked.

Sourire mets-moi dans ton lit aux yeux vert perds-toi dans ma forêt… double checked.

**T**

- Trowa Barton ? Je suis votre voisin du dessus.

**T**

Clignement de paupière.

Oh. Merde.

**T**

- … Quel dessus ?  
- Juste au-dessus *pointe le plafond du doigt*  
- … Vous êtes le coloc' de (Ducon Fion) Yuy.

**T**

Et merde…

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Pourquoi les emmerdes avaient un sourire si...

**T**

- Oui. Et vous ne ressemblez pas du tout au Duo Maxwell que je connais – ou qu'il connaît.  
- Y a un autre Duo Maxwell dans l'immeuble ?

**T**

Le vrai Duo Maxwell n'aimait pas mentir.

Mais il pouvait jouer avec la vérité.

**T**

- Au moins un blond… qui m'a laissé entendre… qu'il était en dessous de moi.

**T**

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Bordel, bordel, bordel, plutôt.

Se reprendre, vite.

**T**

- Je sais pas vous avez pas qu'un seul voisin ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il a dit Duo Maxwell ?  
- … Il ne m'a jamais repris en tous cas.  
- Ouais. Ben y a pas de blonds sur mon bail. Bye bye…

**T**

Ouais bye bye bye comme dirait l'autre :D (N'synch)

Oublie-le le blond !

T'as le vrai Duo en face !

Le Trauma il était mignon quand il fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Le mec il était mignon quand il réfléchissait.

Le mec devait même être mignon quand il se grattait le cul.

**T**

- … Après tout ça se tient. La situation était juste… très intéressante pour moi mais visiblement pas pour lui. Autant refiler la patate chaude à un inconnu.  
- Hmm et quelle patate.  
- *haussement de sourcil entendu*  
- Il en faut de la patate pour se pointer chez moi en hurlant comme un putois, faut accorder çà à Fion. Il faut de la patate chaude pour se pointer chez moi poliment en faisant une enquête de voisinage sans se faire claquer la porte au nez.  
- On ne m'avait jamais traité de patate.  
- Faut une première fois à tout, Hot Patate.  
- Dommage.

**T**

Une Hot Patate qui n'attendait qu'une noix de beurre pour fondre…

Et c'était là qu'il ne fallait pas se montrer trop gourmand.

Montrer ses atouts, lancer un « peut-être »

Fermer la porte sur une « prochaine fois » et un « c'est un malentendu mais je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance »

Rires, peut-être un « tu »

Peut-être une invitation subtile après le boulot.

Peut-être même un quickie (oui oui, c'est subtile, c'est masculin)

Certes ça faisait pas partie du plan mais ! Ce plan ne pouvait tenir que s'il y avait encore ambigüité.

Et par la force des choses, il n'y en avait plus !

Et puis Quatre ne vivait pas ici… et puis c'était dangereux d'essayer de se taper éventuellement le mec du voisin…

Il réfléchirait avec ses hémisphères plutôt qu'avec ses boules.

Plus tard.

Ce serait vraiment, vraiment dommage de laisser passer çà.

**T**

- « Ptet » que vous le recroiserez qui sait ?

**T**

Pencher la tête, faire tressauter le tatouage « Carpe Diem », remettre la touffasse dans le dos.

Sourire en coin « je compatis même si c'est drôle et t'inquiète, la méprise, c'est fun »

Hot Patate pencha la tête également et avait les yeux très bas, carrément sur son entrejambe même s'il regardait pas vraiment « entre », plus légèrement sur le côté.

Certes Duo portait à droite. Apparemment l'autre ne perdait rien du spectacle à en juger par son sourire.

La droite (penchée) forte !

**T**

- Hmm… à en juger par la batte de baseball que vous avez à la main… je pense le recroiser.

**T**

…

Ah merde, il venait de la trouver dans le clic clac et avait ouvert la porte directement.

Et l'autre était observateur et euh… c'était vraiment trop énorme pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Beau Gosse regardait en bas mais apparemment il visait plus gros.

Et apparemment Quat' avait fait une sacrée impression.

**T**

- … Et s'il veut pas vous recroiser ?  
- Comme on prend un carré de chocolat. C'est toujours le dernier. Et on finit la tablette. Et on en redemande même si c'est paaaas biien.

**T**

Cette putain de voix…

**T**

- Et… je ne pense pas que vous posiez problème. Parce que s'il vous avait vous… il ne me regarderait même pas.

**T**

Plutôt du genre cash le Beau Gosse.

Hm… Ptet que Duo n'avait pas été assez subtile ?

Comment faire un compliment de ouf qui faisait mal.

Un compliment avec les yeux verts qui te mataient comme on lècherait un cône.

Un compliment en 2 phrases, en 2 phases mais le sens était limpide.

T'es vraiment, vraiment, mais alors vraiment hot. Mais je préfère ton pote.

**T**

- … Et si vous vous trompez ?  
- Est-ce que je me trompe, Duo ?

**T**

Duo n'aimait pas mentir alors il jouait un maximum avec la vérité.

Mais le jeu avait ses limites.

**T**

- …  
- Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Duo Maxwell. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Heero ne s'entend pas avec vous.

**T**

Maxwell eut un sourire presque anesthésié en refermant la porte.

Cash aimait le cache-cache.

Duo était une bombe le doigt sur le retardateur.

Un retardateur n'empêcherait jamais un compte-à-rebours.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS VII**

Ready 4 l'OS VIII?

* * *

Héhéhé !

Prochain OS : ? Euh... bonne question, là, c'est Pâques, j'ai eu un peu plus de temps et je vous dépose des chocolats au lieu de vous poser un lapin XD.

Je me marre bien, j'espère que vous aussi ! Vous avez dû croiser les doigts ? Croisez-les encore plus si vous voulez la suite (quoique moi je le ferais télépathiquement :D)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *Joyeux Petit Lapin !***  
**


	9. Drive (me crazy)

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS(s) courts plus ou moins de Saint-Valentin qui m'est tombé dessus pendant que je regardais un type qui chantait atrocement mal dans The Voice... comme quoi, l'esprit se libère comme il peut :D**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Perturbation de train-train quotidien, étoile filante dans un ciel d'encre... XD**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot. Je vous réponds dans la foulée !**

**Suite d'OS pour qui ? : **Pour vous !

**Câlin Spécial : ma Lunanamoi ! Pour te booster le moral et nossi pour le très gros clin d'oeil à la fin :D *gros câlins***

**Enormes câlins bis repetitas :mon petit hamster Américain que j'aime, le prochain OS est spécialement pour toi pourvu que je le termine XD , ma Lunanamoi, ma petite ensorceleuse *j'ai eu ton message, j'ai une dispo ! Et je te réponds ce soir*, Dames Lysa, Antocyane, Fredka, Lady Gangnam Style et à une petite NausS !**

**Joyeux Pas de Lapin :D**

* * *

**Naughty Neighbour**

**T**

**OS VIII : Drive (me crazy)**

**T**

**Gare de Gennevilliers, 17h30, même jour**

**T**

_Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Suite à des actes de malveillance… le trafic est interrompu sur…_

**T**

Des transports en berne, des taxis en rogne, de temps en temps la France correspondait cruellement aux clichés que l'on en faisait ou que l'on s'en faisait, selon le point de vue duquel on se plaçait.

La plupart du temps il n'y avait pas triangulation de signal, la plupart du temps taxi et transports ne coinçaient pas en même temps.

Enfin sauf pour certains RER et TER qui, étant souvent en dysfonctionnement/Travaux/Incidents Voyageurs/Onsépaskispas'maisyadesfoisonveutvraimen tvoustapermêmesic'estpasdevot'faut'…

**T**

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Les gens grognent pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est insupportable.

**T**

Bref, on se plaignait toujours, il y avait évidemment des améliorations à apporter mais démagogie pour démagogie, il y avait plus d'un pays qui préfèrerait avoir nos inconforts que leur propre dénuement.

CQFD.

Toujours était il que, dans ce cas précis, il y avait eu triangulation de signal malheureux : vandalisme sur la ligne, blocage des trains « pour une durée indéterminée à l'heure actuelle » (la mauvaise foi et la fatigue hurleraient « sine die »), et Taxis Grévistes Sans Surprise (car préavis déposé).

L'opération escargot se terminait à 19h30.

Il était 17h30.

Sans surprise, c'était chiant.

**T**

- Ah oui effectivement, la grève n'est pas terminée. Ah, mais y a un bus à côté ? Que de bons souvenirs de balades… heureusement qu'il fait beau ! La France m'avait manqué !

**T**

...

Faire 50 mètres, patienter à un arrêt de bus et admirer depuis 1 h la veilleuse « arrivée estimée dans 15 minutes/prochain départ dans 5 minutes » n'était pas négociable.

**T**

- Ils ne sont pas très au point sur la ponctualité aujourd'hui. Non, non, je ne vais pas faire mon franchouillard qui se plaint tout le temps, aucun intérêt. Le métro est à quoi, un quart d'heure ? Let's go.

**T**

Marcher 15 minutes d'un bon pas pour trouver une station blindée pour tenter de se retrouver écrasé dans le 10ème métro vu qu'on a laissé passer les autres, se taper toute la ligne et faire 2 autres changements dans les mêmes conditions n'était pas négociable.

**T**

- Pousse-toi, connard !

- On m'est rentré dedans, je n'ai pas cherché à…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas Andros ? Pousse-toi ou connard ?

- … Attendez, j'essaie comme vous de prendre le métro, là. Calmez-vous.

- Ça fait trois plombes que je piétine et t'arrive comme une fleur pour prendre ma place ? Va te faire foutre !

- … Bien. Je vais voir ce que ça donne sur mon quai quand même, des fois que ça se soit décanté.

- Ouais c'est çà, vas-y, princesse ! Oops.

- … Dis, donc, blaireau. Le métro tu veux le prendre ou le sentir passer ?

- Pa-pardon monsieur, déposez-moi, déposez-moi !

- …

- S'il vous plaît.

- J'aime la politesse française. C'est une tradition qui ne doit décidément pas s'éteindre. Non ?

- Oui Monsieur…

**T**

Finalement repartir sur son quai bondé et poireauter avec la jungle fulminante à mesure que les minutes passaient n'était pas négociable.

Et rentrer à pied dans son état de fatigue et de nerfs était encore moins négociable.

**T**

- C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Taxi.

**T **

La circulation serait horrible, ça allait coûter cher de se déplacer.

Vive les notes de frais.

Mieux valait être assis et faire pare-choc contre pare-choc plutôt que de végéter sur un banc et se faire insulter.

Et commettre quelques meurtres.

…

**T**

- Il est 18H30…

**T**

Encore fallait-il en trouver un qui voulait rouler et se faire quelques sous sur les collègues qui perdaient leur journée.

Et ils l'avaient trouvé à l'instant.

Il**s** ?

…

**T**

- Taxi !

- Taxi !

**T**

Ils avaient piqué un sprint, l'un de la bouche de métro, l'autre du trottoir d'en face.

Ils s'étaient rejoints comme dans les films romantiques sauf que, état de stress oblige, c'était plus un romantisme à la Quentin Tarantino : avec les poings.

Un romantisme Spaghetti à la Trinita, Plata et Banana Joe.

A la Bud Spencer et Terrence Hill.

Leurs deux mains, l'une élégante, l'autre manucurée, arrivèrent en même temps sur la portière.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Fatigués.

Hypnotiques.

Bleu contre Bleu.

Froncement de sourcils clairs versus borborygmes phrasés, racés.

**T**

- Putain il ne reste qu'un seul taxi…

- Hn. Je vois que vous avez une bonne vue.

**T**

Haussement de sourcils clairs versus rictus voix grave.

**T**

- Je vois que vous êtes un grand comique.

- Je vois que vous n'invoquez pas une vision thermique et ne prétendez pas l'avoir vu le premier.

**T**

Sourire narquois.

**T**

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé.

- Je vois. On peut partager ?

**T**

La fatigue pouvait aussi rendre pragmatique.

Les sourcils clairs demandent.

**T**

- Ça dépend. Vous allez où ?

- Allée Janson de Sailly.

**T**

Clignement de paupières.

**T**

- Vous aussi ? Quel numéro.

- 152 bis.

- Alors nous allons au même endroit.

**T**

Premier froncement de sourcils bruns.

Regard bleu de Prusse suspicieux des fois que ce serait un Céréales Quilleur.

Quelques secondes de réflexion.

Résignation.

**T**

- J'espère que ce Baka n'a pas prévu de faire sa crémaillère ou je l'encastre dans le mur.

- Je doute que M. Maxwell ne la fasse aujourd'hui, si cela peut vous soulager.

**T**

Apparemment les deux protagonistes avaient le sens de l'observation.

L'un connaissait son voisinage et le co-voitureur n'en faisait pas partie, il existait une probabilité pour que soit une pièce rapportée tout récemment et son manque de chance étant flagrant…

L'autre avait simplement reconnu la voix et le mot « Baka », même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment les dents de lapin.

En revanche les yeux n'étaient pas beaux, ils étaient magnifiques.

La mauvaise foi – et/ou l'alcool, peut-être, Duo n'ayant pas pour habitude de manquer de goût.

Quoique.

**T**

- Oh. Vous êtes ?

- Pressé ! Et le compteur tourne. Alors va falloir monter, là, les gars.

**T**

Ah les taxis…

Mougeot Bleu cabossée.

Conducteur noir ventripotent chauve en jeans-pull beige.

La cinquantaine, un fort accent, no patience, une cigarette électronique entre les lèvres.

Des fois on voulait Oncle Ben's et on avait Black Oncle Fétide.

Regard bleu céruléen, halluciné.

**T**

- Votre plaque d'immatriculation est *cite la plaque*. J'ai une excellente mémoire, je sais. Vous voulez que je transmette à vos collègues qui sont en grève eux ?

- *grommelle*…

- Je me disais, aussi. Et soyez raisonnable sur le compteur, merci. Alors Yuy ? Vous montez ?

- Après vous, qui que vous soyez.

**T**

Si Yuy avait voulu afficher un atout en parlant de « Maxwell », le blond avait réussi à le surprendre en connaissant son nom.

Le Baka avait donc parlé de lui et à bien écouter...

Ils entrèrent tous deux par la même portière et s'attachèrent.

Yuy verrouilla et donna l'adresse.

Ils auraient adoré partir sur les chapeaux de roues.

Ils n'iraient vraisemblablement pas plus vite qu'une brouette.

Un raccourci encombré restait encombré.

Après avoir donné « l'itinéraire préféré si possible » au taxi et après quelques minutes à faire du sur-place, Yuy relança.

**T**

- « Qui que vous soyez » c'est un peu long, à moins que je ne vous appelle Kikou.

- Certainement pas.

- Vous connaissez mon identité. Vous êtes ?

**T**

Inspiration, pour poser le ton, pour planter le regard.

Le décor.

**T**

- Je suis l'avocat de Monsieur Maxwell, maître Winner. De Winner, Winner et Raberba Winner 4.

**T**

L'avocat remis sa carte pour appuyer le côté formel, sérieux, all business.

Certes, il avait dit qu'il ne rencontrerait plus les voisins.

Mais si le destin les mettait en présence… autant jouer carte sur table et montrer les muscles légaux à la « tu fais un pas, je ruine toute ton existence jusqu'à la 200ème génération »

Et même ta grand-mère.

**T**

- Yuy, comme vous le savez. Et comme vous avez pu l'entendre à plusieurs reprises… Quat'?. *petit sourire*

- Vous savez lire… et additionner 2 et 2, vraisemblablement.

- J'ai surtout reconnu votre voix et votre sagesse. Empêcher Maxwell de se blesser avec sa batte de baseball…

- Vous déformez les faits Monsieur Yuy.

- C'est une question de point de vue. Vous m'avez l'air posé et civilisé.

- Vous de même, contrairement aux scènes d'hystérie auxquelles j'ai assisté à 2 reprises. J'ajouterais épuisé.

- Journée trop longue pour nuit trop courte.

**T**

Le blond secoua la tête.

**T**

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

- Le cycle un peu trop éternel.

- Pour monsieur Maxwell c'est encore pire, ce qui génèrerait des tensions.

- Vous avez l'air très proches.

**T**

Tiens, Yuy essayait d'aller à la pèche aux infos.

Bel hameçon, maitre Winner ?

Beau garçon, peut-être ?

Jeans brut, chemise noire, blouson de cuir fauve…

Ne manquait plus que les lunettes aviateur pour cacher son regard foudre, quoique, pas besoin pour emmener ses conquêtes au septième ciel.

Cliché ?

Aimable comme il l'était avec Duo, apparemment il ne l'emmènerait pas plus loin que le septième étage.

Et ce serait pour l'en balancer.

**T**

- Oui très, on se connaît bien.

- Vous l'avez connu comment ? Il n'a pas l'air avocat.

**T**

Le blond s'accorda un vrai sourire avant de se reprendre, sous l'œil scrutateur de l'autre passager.

**T**

- Il les déteste. Mais il m'adore. Et vous ne manquez pas d'air, vous, l'air de quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un avocat ?

**T**

Avait-il l'air de se balader les fesses à l'air avec une batte de base-ball ?

Mais Yuy ne pouvait – et ne devait – pas le savoir.

Yuy le détailla lentement.

**T**

- Pardessus sur le bras, costume trois-pièces gris, Wouston assorties à l'attaché-case, blondeur au vent ? Soit vous sortez d'une pub pour montre à pas de prix, soit vous êtes avocat. Soit vous êtes un escroc.

- J'ai à peu près l'air de mon métier, pourquoi pas. Et quand bien même, de quoi je me mêle ? Vous ne parlez qu'aux gens qui vous ressemblent, vous ?

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Déformation professionnelle ?

- Je ne déforme rien, moi, vous avez dit que votre voisin préféré n'avait pas l'air d'un avocat et vous étiez étonné que nous nous connaissions. Vous ne parlez qu'aux gens comme vous, vous ?

- Je vous parle, non ?

**T**

Le blond secoua la tête.

**T**

- Vous m'interrogez, nuance. Alors le facteur vous dit bonjour, vous lui mettez un vent ? Pas de votre standing ? Vous faites quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Là je prends un taxi. Et je salue le facteur : il est utile.

**T**

Joli.

Quatre essayait désespérément de ne pas rire nerveusement.

**T**

- Pardon ?

- Il est utile et serviable : lui au moins n'a pas peur de prendre un ascenseur pour m'apporter colis ou recommandé. Son remplaçant qui m'envoie systématiquement au bureau de poste, je l'ignore quand je le croise dans le quartier.

- Ah…

- Et pour votre information, je ne dis bonjour à aucun inconnu parce que ce mot génère automatiquement une logorrhée torturée sur la pluie, le beau temps, la neige, le froid, l'étonnement biannuel de voir les jours se rallonger ou raccourcir, avec une mention particulière pour la fatigue inhérente au changement d'heure.

- Un signe de tête n'amène pas de mots en général.

- Economie de mouvement.

**T**

Il avait un certain cynisme.

C'était certainement séduisant.

Et c'était apparemment un jour de chance, aussi, le trajet se faisait plus rapidement que prévu.

Ils étaient presque arrivés, avait perdu 20 minutes de plus au lieu de l'heure prévue.

Et le conducteur en avait marre de les entendre, avait même essayé de mettre la radio, de parler à un ami.

En vain.

**T**

- Certes. Vous m'avez donc parlé parce que je suis utile ?

- Exactement. C'est en parlant que nous avons partagé le taxi, maître.

- Si je suis votre logique, nous continuons à converser parce que votre voisin vous intéresse.

- Non, simple curiosité.

- Simple ? Je ne crois pas, non. Vous avez peur des ennuis ? Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher, Monsieur Yuy ?

**T**

Winner était l'un des meilleurs avocats de son cabinet, Yuy en était sûr.

**T**

- Et vous ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, Monsieur Yuy.

- Je ne suis pas tenu d'y répondre, Maître Winner.

- Un dialogue de sourds ne vous apportera aucune information. Votre voisin vous fait-il peur ?

**T**

Un soupir.

**T**

- Un fou qui déplace ses meubles à 2h du matin, se ballade tout nu dans notre immeuble, chante à fond du Céline Dion, ayant un ami avocat ? Pourquoi se méfier, voyons.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Un avocat a pour principe de défendre les intérêts de son client, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ses intérêts ? C'est comme çà qu'on appelle ses parties génitales dans les dossiers d'instruction ?

**T**

Winner rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire bref.

**T**

- Je suis rarement amené à nommer cet euh aspect de mes clients.

- Alors c'est bien votre client ?

- Demandez-lui vous-même, il étanchera – ou non - votre soif de connaissance, plutôt que de me demander à moi et de faire dans le ragot, comme toute bonne commère.

- Je ne fais pas dans le ragot. J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

**T**

Yuy devait être un formidable joueur d'échec.

**T**

- Voilà vous y êtes ! Ça fera 60 euros.

**T**

Le temps filait vite (comme le compteur malgré les euh avertissements) et ils étaient déjà devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Comme les hommes virils qu'ils étaient, ils voulurent tous deux régler l'intégralité de la note par carte bancaire, Black vs Gold.

**T**

- Je prends pas la carte !

**T**

…

**T**

Les deux hommes n'ayant virilement pas assez de liquide, ils décidèrent de faire moitié-moitié.

S'ils sortaient ensemble et dans le guide des magazines « comment choper », on appelle cela « chronique d'un rendez-vous raté »

Non mais Allo quoi ? Tu veux sortir avec moi et tu m'invites pas ?

Jean-Michel Radin, quoi, bonne impression 0.

**T**

Le taxi démarra en trombe, la musique à fond, enfin débarrassé de ses énergumènes.

**T**

Winner et Yuy reprirent leur conversation dans l'ascenseur.

**T**

- Comme je vous le disais je ne fais pas dans le ragot. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

- Vous disiez ne parler qu'à ceux qui sont utiles et serviables. Je ne suis ni utile ni serviable et vous persistez, Monsieur Yuy.

- Ah ?

- Soit je vous intéresse, soit il vous intéresse.

- Vous êtes une belle blonde : y a-t-il un terme difficile à comprendre dans « j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? »

- Je ne vous permets pas.

**T**

Le ton avait la particularité d'être à la fois doux et glacial.

**T**

- Vous n'êtes pas belle, alors ?

- Regardez-moi bien.

- Mais, je vous regarde, Raberba…

**T**

Oh que oui il l'observait.

**T**

- …

- et pour reprendre votre ami cette nuit… « y aurait-il quelque chose que j'ignore » ?

**T**

Oh putain il savait.

IL SAVAIT !

Mais ils avaient chuchoté ! Et pas fort !

Murs en mousse.

Le blond sortit de l'ascenseur sans laisser rien transparaître, cependant.

Professionnel jusqu'au bout.

**T**

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Yuy.

- Bonne nuit Maître Winner.

**T**

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Quatre glissa dans la serrure le double des clés que son ami lui avait remis.

**T**

- Duo ? T'es là ? Je suis rentré.

**T**

Pas de réponse.

Il posa son pardessus sur le porte-manteau et jeta un œil sur la commode : un avis de passage y figurait, un colis à l'attention de Dusko Maxwell serait disponible à partir de ce soir 17h00.

Motif de la non remise : absence du destinataire.

**T**

- Naoum…. Naoum….. naoum…

- Il a dû avoir affaire au livreur fantôme de Yuy. Il va être d'une humeur de…

**T**

Apparemment Duo avait vu l'avis de passage trop tard, ayant eu peur de louper le facteur.

Du coup, il avait loupé l'horaire et serait obligé de se déplacer demain…

**T**

- Naaaum…. Naaaaaoum….. naaam…

- C'est quoi ce bruit strident ? C'est insupportable.

**T**

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

**T**

- Naaaam….. naaaaaam…. Nam… zyam.

**T**

Quatre fit des gestes frénétiques de la main pour éloigner ce bruit qui s'approchait un peu trop de ses oreilles.

**T**

- Aaah merdeuh. Duo ? Duo, tu es là ?

- Naaaam….. naaaaaam…. Nam

- Duo ?

**T**

PAF !

**T**

- Hakuna ma tatane dans ta face de moustiiiique ! Hakuna ma tatane c'est plus fort qu'une briiique ! Ces mots signifient que t'as perdu ta vie ! Ça t'apprendra à… squatter mon lit ! Hakuna ma tatane.

**T**

Un Duo carpe diem (torse nu), bas de jogging, natte au vent, armé d'un chausson-grenouille micro temporaire, chantant et dansant autour de Quatre, finissant son show à ses genoux, telle une rock star.

**T**

Quatre cligna des yeux une fois.

Deux fois.

Puis éclata de rire, applaudissant un Duo qui se relevait prestement, saluant son assemblée.

**T**

- Tu es un grand malade.

**T**

L'homme armé du chausson meurtrier haussa un sourcil narquois.

**T**

- Hello Pot? Tu voulais que je prenne la batte de base-ball, peut-être ? C'est tellement plus utile.

**T**

Duo alla jeter le micro cadavre dans la poubelle de la cuisine, se dandinant comme Simba dans le dessin animé.

Une sorte de gloussement se fit entendre en même temps qu'un court aboiement.

**T**

- Hey, on dirait que ça rigole, là-haut. Nan, je dois mal entendre.

- Pourquoi ? Il a du t'entendre, vu comme tu t'es donné à ton public.

- Ah oui j'ai bien tatanné le moustique !

**T**

Les murs étaient en mousse mais d'une pièce à l'autre, on pouvait mal entendre.

Mal s'entendre.

Mésentente...

**T**

- Heero Yuy est un homme positivement charmant, plutôt drôle. Hormis les interférences…

- Hein ?

- Hormis les interférences... Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne vous entendiez pas.

**T**

Duo revint de la cuisine.

**T**

- T'as dit quoi, là ?

- Alors, ta journée ?

**T**

**T**

**Tzusuku**

Ready 4 l'OS IX?

* * *

Héhéhé !

Prochain OS : ? Euh... excellente question, ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup moins de temps, en espérant que j'en ai un peu plus bientôt !

Je me marre bien, j'espère que vous aussi ! Croisez-les le plus fort possible ^_^ (je le fais télékipathiquement :D)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Petite Mithy *Un pied devant l'autre, on avance :D***  
**


End file.
